Le monde tel qu'il est vraiment
by Schizo'banana
Summary: J'avais une vie banale jusqu'à présent. Puis un jour, comme ça, tout a changé. Et malgré tout les efforts que je faisais je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Quand maman n'avait pas soudainement disparu et que mon père n'était pas devenu fou en allant à sa recherche. A cette douce époque où je ne voyais pas le monde tel qu'il était vraiment.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, Bonjour tout le monde ! D'abord je tiens juste à préciser que je n'abandonnerais aucune de mes histoires précédentes seulement celle là m'accaparait l'esprit donc j'ai décidé de la poster. Ensuite ceci est une histoire sans grande prétention avec le seul espoir de vous faire passer un aussi bon moment que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire. C'est peut être et même sûrement du vu et du revu mais je l'ai déjà dit je n'ai pas la prétention de faire de cette histoire un best seller unique, c'est seulement mon personnage dans le monde de twilight vu et décrit à ma manière. Trèves de bavardages laissons place aux premier chapitre, un peu court je vous l'accorde mais les autres seront plus long et j'attend vos premières impressions avec impatience !_

_Enjoy !_

...

« Où ça ?! Jamais !»

Nel retint un soupir d'agacement face à l'attitude puéril de son père. Il avait toujours été un grand enfant mais là avec le diagnostique de paranoïaque que le psychologue avait fait s'était bien plus corsé et bien moins amusant.

« - A Seattle Papa, c'est le centre de Psychologie le plus réputé de la région, ils t'aiderons beaucoup mieux qu'ici, reprit Nel avec le ton le plus calme qu'elle pouvait offrir à ce moment là.

- - Je ne suis pas fou ! s'insurgea James en détachant chaque syllabe.

- -Non papa tu n'est pas fou, tu penses seulement que maman est devenu un bison sanguinaire…

- -…j'avais dis un zombie sanguinaire…

- -…qui est partis vivre sa vie avec un homme aux allures de centenaire !

- -C'était une femme aux allures de centenaire ! »

Le père et la fille se toisèrent un long moment. Un tressautement au coin des lèvres de Nel donna le top départ. James éclata de rire vite suivit de sa fille qui essayait tout de même de réprimer son hilarité.

« - Cette discussion était d'un ridicule ! dit James en essuyant des larmes de rire.

- - Pas la première partie, s'entêta Nel.

- -Je n'irais pas la bas.

- -Si, papa il le faut.

- -Non.

- -Si.

- -Non.

- -Si.

- -No…

- -Papa !

- -Nel ! »

La jeune fille se leva dans un mouvement agacée et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'hospital en secouant sa longue et dense crinière chocolat qui ondulait légèrement. Ses lèvres roses et joliment dessinées étaient à présent pincées sous la colère. Elle avait relevé la tête dans une attitude hautaine exacerbé par son nez fin et droit et ses hautes pommettes qui accentuaient la forme en amende de ses yeux vert clair. Même sa fine silhouette tremblait de frustration, ses mains posées autour de sa taille de guêpe, elle inspirait et expirait l'air aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas vraiment calme en faite. Ca, c'était Nel en pleine bouderie.

Et pourtant toute cette colère s'évanouit au moment où son père lui parla de nouveau.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis fou ? »

Dans le reflet de la vitre son père pouvait voir aisément la douleur et le remord se peindre sur son visage en forme de cœur.

Nel se retourna. Son père ne lui ressemblait en rien. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux d'un bleu pâle et cet air toujours moqueur collé sur le visage. Peut être que le bébé qui était dans le ventre de sa mère lui aurait ressemblé. Elle ne le saura sans doute jamais. Maintenant encore il arborait ce même sourire moqueur. Et à le voir comme ça, Nel avait beaucoup de mal à émettre l'idée que son père était fou. Il était absolument normal. Sauf quand on lui parlait de sa mère. Il se mettait en colère et racontait qu'il l'avait vu devenir un monstre puis être emportée par une vieille dame. Et malgré sa colère et cette histoire incongrue, Nel ne distinguait aucune lueur de folie dans les yeux de son père à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient. Il avait seulement l'air perdu et éperdument triste. Mais tellement sûr de ce qu'il racontait.

« Non »

Elle vit très bien le sourire moqueur de son père s'agrandir mais elle ne le laissa pas parler.

« Tu n'es pas fou papa. Et je ne le penserais jamais et si tu l'es alors je le suis aussi. Mais papa on a un problème qu'on ne peut pas résoudre tout seul. Aller à Seattle serait toujours mieux que de moisir dans cette chambre d'hospital où ils te gavent de tranquillisant à chaque fois que tu ne veux pas manger tes petit pois ! »

James grimaça. Il détestait les petit pois.

« Vas pour Seattle. »

…..

« Forks ?! »

James se leva d'un bond du canapé qui siégeait fièrement au milieu de sa nouvelle chambre à Seattle.

« - Je croyait que tu venais aussi à Seattle ?!

- -Oui moi aussi mais je n'ai trouvé aucun lycée avec de la place pour moi en plein milieu de l'année. J'ai du agrandir mon perimètre de recherche de logement, répliqua Nel dans un haussement d'épaule.

- -Tu savais dès le début que tu ne pouvais pas avoir de place à Seattle, accusa James.

- -J'étais pas sûre, se défendit elle.

- -Tu es trop maligne pour ton propre bien, soupira son père en s'affalant de nouveau aux côtés de sa fille.

- -J'ai acheté la maison.

- -Une de plus une de moins, franchement.

- -On devrait peut être vendre les autre.

- -Pas celles qui viennent des héritages.

- -Mais y'en a six ! Six manoirs ! On va faire quoi avec six manoirs.

- -Tu sais que tu dois me faire six petits enfants maintenant.

- -Très spirituelle.

- -Donc tu as acheté la maison à Forks ?

- -Oui c'est un peu à l'écart du centre ville juste à la lisière de la forêt c'est à dix minutes en voiture de mon lycée vingt à pied , y'a seulement trois chambre.

- -Seulement ? On est que deux.

- -On vivait à trois dans une maison avec six chambres.

- -On t'a trop habitué au luxe. »

Nel éclata de rire. Elle se sentait plus légère depuis qu'ils avaient déménagé et que son père se pliait aux séances de psychologie sans broncher. Nel se doutait qu'il faisait tout pour sortir de ce centre quitte à mentir et feindre des états d'âme pour avancer son départ. Son père était bien assez malin pour pouvoir parvenir à ses fins et même si elle était consciente de cela Nel ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé à son père mais elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas fou. Alors à quoi bon interner quelqu'un qui n'en a pas besoin ?

Après de brefs aurevoir et la promesse qu'elle irait lui rendre visite tout les week end Nel entama les deux heures de trajet qui l'attendait pour atteindre Forks.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu vivre dans cette bourgade. Au départ elle avait demandé Port Angeles mais il n'y avait aucune place disponible pour elle. Finalement elle devait avouer qu'elle s'y plaisait bien pour l'instant. Personne ne la connaissait ni elle, ni sa famille, ni ce qui leur était arrivé. Le paradis.

Et pourtant lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la maison derrière elle et qu'un silence lui répondit, ce fut comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, encore une fois. Ce silence n'était que l'écho du vide qu'était devenu sa vie. Plus jamais sa mère ne lui sauterai dessus quand elle rentrerai de l'école pour la supplier de faire les boutiques avec elle. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait charrier sa mère et son énorme ventre. Sa mère avait disparut du jour au lendemain. Elle avait passé la porte en lui criant qu'a son retour elles iraient choisir le berceau du bébé. Mais elle n'était jamais revenue. Puis son père était parti à sa recherche pendant des jours et des jours et on l'avait retrouvé inconscient dans une ruelle. Depuis il ne cessait de raconter cette histoire rocambolesque.

Et Nel, elle, s'était laissé porter par tout ça sans vraiment agir. Elle avait pleuré, espérée, puis elle s'était résignée et comme une revanche elle avait voulu sauver ce qu'il restait de sa famille, ce qu'il restait de sa vie. Alors un soir elle avait contacté les avocats de sa famille pour faire transférer son père à Seattle et obtenir les droits légaux sur les héritages de sa famille. Et ils étaient partis.

Le cœur lourd Nel alla s'allonger sur le sol près du feu. Le regard perdu dans le ballet de flamme devant elle, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas les deux sillons de larmes qui striaient ses joues pales. C'est tout aussi inconsciemment qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil lourd à même le sol, s'accordant ainsi un moment de paix.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! Ça gaze ? Moi ça gaze , surtout que j'ai vu trois agréable r'vious et du coup ça m'a motivé pour faire ce second chapitre alors que les études me prennent quand même un temps infini. D'ailleurs je remercie les auteurs de ces r'vious, c'est vraiment mon carburant et c'est vital pour l'histoire d'avoir des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, constructives quoi, et c'est vital pour moi d'avoir des encouragements. Oui, oui vous avez beaucoup de vie entre vos mains, c'est une lourde responsabilité je sais. Oui, non ne serrez pas trop fort j'étouffe, voila c'est mieux._

_Ahem. _

_Trêves de bavardages, place au second chapitre. Enjoy !_

_..._

C'est l'alarme de son portable qui la reveilla le lendemain. C'est toute courbaturé d'avoir dormie à même le sol qu'elle se prépara pour sa première journée au lycée de Forks. Avec tout ses problèmes qui la taraudaient Nel avait oublié l'effet « nouvel élève » que sa venu allait forcément engendrer. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle descendit de sa voiture un toast à la bouche et en bataillant avec la fermeture de sa veste, elle se sentit vite ridicule sous les yeux de centaines d'inconnus. Elle réajusta sa veste en cuir, remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, vérifia que sa braguette n'était pas ouverte et se dirigea vers le bâtiment avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

« Merde »

C'est la tête basse qu'elle retraversa tout le parking en sens inverse pour chercher son sac dans sa voiture. Elle entendit bien quelques rires mais décida de les ignorer. Après tout un bordel administratif Nel se retrouva devant la porte de sa salle de math. En retard bien sûr. En même temps elle ne voyait pas ce que foutait une classe de math en plein milieu de classes de langues et pas avec les autres dans le bâtiment de sciences.

Elle frappa trois coup sec à la porte et entra. Un homme dans la quarantaine habillé d'un costume les cheveux poivre et sel haussa un sourcil dédaigneux en la voyant.

« - On attend la permission avant d'entrer, mademoiselle.

- Désolée.

- Vous êtes …

- …la nouvelle oui.

- On ne coupe pas la parole, mademoiselle la nouvelle.

- Désolée.

- Que faites vous dans mon cour à vingt cinq minutes de la fin ?

- Je me suis perdue.

- C'est sûre que le lycée de Forks est d'une grandeur colossale.

- Je ne pensais juste pas possible qu'un prof de math est aussi peu de logique pour situer sa classe en plein milieu d'un bâtiment de langues. »

Nel savait qu'elle était allé trop loin mais elle avait épuisé son stock d'excuses pour au moins une semaine. Et si elle n'avait pas un minimum de self contrôle elle serait allègrement en train de rire de la tête hagard du professeur qui gagnait une nuance de rouge chaque seconde. Il ouvrit la bouche la referma, la rouvrit puis la rereferma, soupira discrètement, se passa une main dans les cheveux, la remit dans sa poche puis :

« Sortez »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en arriver à de telles extrémités qu'ils pouvaient discuter de tout ça comme deux être civilisés autour d'un café près d'un petit cactus domestique. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait traité grosso modo de débile. Ce qui n'était pas très civilisé et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas le droit ni à la discussion ni au café.

« Même pas au cactus »

C'est sous les regards estomaqués de ses camarades qu'elle sortit en marmonnant ces étranges paroles.

Elle passa le temps aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait ce qui en faite se résumai à contempler une vitre où des milliers de gouttes de pluie s'abattaient et d'encourager l'une d'elle à battre ses sœur à la course. Alors qu'elle applaudissait sa goutte qui avait finit deuxième elle entendit un rire derrière elle. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que la cloche avait sonné depuis un petit moment et qu'il était temps d'aller à son prochain cour. Elle se retourna pour voir qui osait se rire des ses occupations mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut une silhouette longiligne encore secoué d'un rire discret et une longue chevelure cuivrée. Nel haussa les épaules. De toute façon elle allait pas s'attaquer à une fille. Quand elle s'assit à une des grandes tables de chimie elle remarqua la même fille que tout à l'heure au tout premier rang. Elle était assise seule et ses affaires étaient déjà toute sorties. Tout autour la salle se remplissait et les binômes se faisaient déjà. Un groupe de filles vint à la rencontre de Nel.

« - Salut t'es la nouvelle ! Tu t'appelle comment ?

- Nel.

- On était avec toi en math c'est phénoménal comment tu as fermé le clapet à Johnson on en rêve depuis des lustres.

- Nel est venu, Nel l'a fait, plaisenta-t-elle heureuse de voir qu'elle pouvait se faire des amies aussi facilement.

Puis elle se souvint de la fille qui l'intriguait tout devant.

- Dites, c'est qui elle ?

- Oh, tu parles de Cullen. T'as sûrement dû être subjugué par miss parfaite.

- C'est une fille qui se croit trop bien pour le commun des mortels.

- La seule fois où quelqu'un a voulu faire ami-ami avec elle, toute une clique de natifs américain ont débarquer pour lui en faire baver.

- Un conseil, c'est pas trop bon de l'approcher de trop près.

- Vous parlez d'elle comme d'un animal sauvage, murmura Nel interloquée par tant d'agressivité de la part de filles qui avaient l'air inoffensives.

- Elle le cherche un peu quand même, ma grande sœur m'a dit que ses grand frère et sœurs étaient pareils, je pense que c'est la famille qui a un soucis. »

Un bruit de fioles cassé les firent s'interrompre et tous se concentrèrent sur la source du bruit.

Nel fut surprise de voir miss parfaite comme elles l'appelaient , le visage défait et à ses pieds des bout de verre brisées. Ses beaux yeux de biches d'une couleur chocolaté brillaient d'émotion, son petit nez mutin était froncé et sa bouche en cœur d'un doux rouge était pincé sous l'effort de se contenir. Etrangement Nel se sentit coupable. Comme si leur conversation l'avait blessé profondément, même si elle savait que personne ne pouvait entendre à cette distance ce qu'elles se disaient. Et pourtant Nel ressentait que c'était de leur faute si maintenant cette jeune fille dont elle ne connaissait rien et qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait se sentait mal au point de risquer de se blesser avec des bout de verres. Nel connaissait trop bien la douleur d'être seule contre tous pour vouloir l'infliger à autrui. Elle l'avait trop bien expérimenté ses derniers mois.

Alors bien qu'elle savait que les filles la regardait étrangement et chuchotaient dans son dos elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers le devant de la salle et posa ses affaires à côté de celles de la jeune fille. Sans un mot elle se baissa et commença à ramasser les débris de verres. Nel sentait sur elle l'attention générale de la classe mais elle ne s'en formalisa plus au moment où Cullen se baissa pour ramasser avec elle. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de jeter tout les bouts de verres, Nel se tourna vers Cullen, le regard curieux . Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais le prof de chimie arriva et claqua les ordres et le protocole à suivre.

La fin de l'heure arriva et Cullen et Nel sortirent ensemble de la salle de chimie. Nel sortit de sa poche une tablette de chocolat qu'elle dévora des yeux avant de se souvenir d'une chose.

« Au faite, moi c'est Nelvana Vanheart, mais tu peux m'appeler Nel. Tu veux du chocolat ? Y'a des éclats de caramel dedans. »

Cullen resta un moment les yeux grand ouvert de surprise puis un sourire immense lui mangea tout le visage et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. D'un pas léger et guilleret elle se posta devant Nel dans un tournoiement élégant de sa jolie jupe.

« - Moi c'est Renésmée Cullen mais tu peux m'appeler Nessie. Et y'a des éclats de caramel alors j'exige cinquante pourcent de la marchandise, enchantée !

- Cinquante pourcent ! Tu veux pas non plus que je te donne un poumon ?

- Tout de suite les grands mots …

- Bon t'as de la chance que je sois dans un bon jour mais j'exige la fin de ton compte rendu de chimie j'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la conclusion, j'étais en hypochocomie.

- Marché conclu ! »

C'est la bouche pleine de chocolat qu'elles se pointèrent en cour de Physique alors que Nel expliquait à Nessie pourquoi elle avait parlé d'un cactus en cour de math ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Cullen.

La journée se passa ainsi dans la bonne humeur et la tranquillité d'un jour de pluie. Nel avait appris que Nessie venait d'une famille où tout les membres avaient été adopté et qu'ils habitaient en plein dans la forêt. Si Nel se trouvait étrange d'aimer être à la lisière de la forêt elle fut vite réconfortée. Quoi qu'il en soit Nel était ravie de sa nouvelle amie. Elle était simple, ne se prenait pas la tête avec des futilités et avait beaucoup de conversation et d'humour. Elle ne se vexait pas quand Nel parodiait ses manies princières et les sur jouaient même tandis que Nel se faisait passer pour un gueux.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent le lycée et se dirigèrent vers le parking Nessie fut interpellé par un natif américain gigantesque qui accouru vers elles. Nel remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de Nessie mais cela la fit sourire. Si le guguss pensait pouvoir l'éloigner de sa nouvelle amie il pouvait aller se frotter aux orties tout nu. En y regardant mieux ce mec était l'archétype du mâle. C'était légale d'avoir autant de muscle ? Parce que de son humble avis ça pouvait facilement passer pour une arme de destruction massive tout ça. Mais d'abord qu'est ce qu'il foutait à moitié à poil ?!

« - Nessie, tu vas bien ?

- Hey Jake, parfaitement bien je te présente ma nouvelle amie Nel, Nel voici Jake mon petit ami.

Nel aurait bien voulu sortir une blague vaseuse sur la princesse qui s'acoquine avec la populace mais devant le regard plein d'espoir et d'appréhension de Nessie, elle se résigna. Mais ça c'était avant que le jeune homme ne passe un bras possessif autour de Nessie et qu'il lui lance un regard méfiant comme tout avec ses yeux de prédateur.

- Du calme mon p'tit gars, je suis cent pour cent hétéro et même Nessie ne me fera pas changer de bord, tes abdos viennent juste de me le confirmer.

- Alors là je suis vexée Nel.

- T'aura du chocolat demain.

- Mouai. »

Et contre toute attente Jake explosa de rire et envoya une tape amicale dans le dos de Nel. Ce qui pouvait aisément passer pour une agression physique.

« - Oups, désolée je contrôle pas ma force.

- Tu me dois une clavicule et une scapula neuve s'il te plait.

- Ouai je dois avoir ça quelque part chez moi.

- Ton mec est flippant Nessie.

- Ha bon ?

- Pauvre petit chaton, railla-t-il.

- Bon je suis encore en hypochocomie faut que je rentre. A plus Sangoku, à demain Nessie.

- Saluuuut !

- Schuss chaton. »

Nel rentra chez elle le cœur plus léger que d'habitude. Avec cette rencontre qu'était Nessie c'était comme si une petit fenêtre de lumière venait de s'ouvrir sur l'ombre qu'était sa vie depuis plusieurs mois. Comme un signe pour lui montrer que malgré tout la vie continue et que l'on peut toujours bâtir de nouvelle choses même si d'autre se sont effondré. Remonter la pente était dure mais moins dure lorsque l'on est plus seule. En s'endormant ce soir là Nel sentit pulser dans son âme un nouveau souffle d'espoir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo ! Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre et oui Alexise-me je publie assez régulièrement car les chapitres sont déjà plus ou moins prêt donc j'en profite ! Mais ça sera une toute autre histoire quand je n'aurais plus cette avance et donc j'aurais vraiment besoin de r'vious pour me booster ! D'ailleurs merci pour la tienne ainsi qu'a Mania 11 et je suis ravie que l'hypochocomie t'ai plut, je ne savais pas que ce mot n'existait pas avant que Word ne me le souligne en rouge. Sur ce voici le troisième chapitre. Enjoy et faites savoir ! )_

_..._

_Une petite mélodie retentit encore. Toujours la même. Et une douce brise balayait un feuillage de feu et d'or. La forêt derrière la maison semble briller comme un joyau aux couleurs automnales. La lumière se reflète sur son visage paisible. Une ombre ondule parmi les arbres, sa dense l'appelle. Elle sait à qui appartient cette ombre, alors sans hésiter Nel s'élance et s'engouffre dans la forêt. La pleine lune illumine son chemin, au loin un loup hurle comme pour l'avertir de ne pas aller trop loin et l'ombre devant elle continue de fuir traînant derrière elle sa longue chevelure rousse._

_« Maman ! »_

_Sa propre voix lui paraît étrangère. Elle sonne bien trop désespéré. Mais après tout c'est avec la force du désespoir qu'elle arrive à courir une si longue distance dans une forêt dont elle ne connait rien en plaine nuit, n'est ce pas ?_

_L'ombre s'arrête. Nel aussi. Tout redevient calme, même la forêt semble retenir son souffle. L'ombre s'avance dans le clair de lune et elle apparaît. Toujours aussi jeune, mais tellement plus belle. Ses cheveux roux semblent flamboyer plus que jamais, ses yeux verts en amendes ont plus l'air félin dorénavant. Un dangereux félin. Une peau blanche comme le marbre au lieu de l'habituel teint de pêche qu'elles avaient aussi en commun. Familière et pourtant si étrangère. _

_« Maman qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? »_

_Un sourire se dessine sur ce visage irréel. Le même sourire que celui qui a bercé ses plus jeunes années. Le sourire d'une mère à son enfant._

_« Tellement de choses Nelvana, tellement de choses. »_

_Le timbre est le même mais sa voix est tellement plus velouté. Dans un besoin physique irrépressible la jeune fille s'avance pour la prendre dans ses bras mais d'un mouvement vif sa mère se recule. Un loup hurle tout près, et son si beau visage se crispe._

_« Reste loin des Cullen, ma chérie. Reste loin de tout ça, je t'en supplie. »_

_Une bourrasque de vent noie le reste de ses paroles alors qu'elle crie désespérément après sa mère dans un hurlement qui déchire la nuit._

Nel tomba de son lit dans un bruit sourd. Après quelques instant où elle analysa la situation tant bien que mal elle soupira de frustration.

Deux mois. Cela faisait deux mois que ce rêve revenait souvent. Exactement le même, parfois deux nuits de suite. Aujourd'hui était la troisième nuit de suite. Tout semblait si réel et si Nel n'était pas un minimum pragmatique elle croirait sans hésiter que sa mère se baladait dans la forêt derrière sa maison dans une apparence mystifiée. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était l'avertissement que sa mère lui donnait. Certes ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve mais ca n'empêchait qu'elle le trouvait un tantinet glauque. Pour couronner le tout son réveil sonna et joua cette ignoble chanson à base de bruit d'animaux de la ferme que Nessie avait cru drôle de programmer. D'ailleurs en parlant de Nessie, elle devrait bientôt arriver pour qu'elles aillent faire un tour dans les boutiques de Port Angeles. En faite il était probable que Nessie soit déjà là quelque part à faire sa vie dans la maison. En effet sa nouvelle amie avait pris l'habitude de débarquer chez elle quand elle le voulait comme elle le voulait. Une fois Nessie était arrivé en pyjama à une heure du matin et était parti finir sa nuit avec Nel qui ne s'était pas poser plus de question du moment qu'elle pouvait garder tout l'oreiller.

C'est en tanguant dangereusement qu'elle se traina jusque la salle de bain.

« Shalut »

Dans un sursaut phénoménale Nel se retrouva par terre et parfaitement réveillée.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma salle de bain ?

-Bah ch'me broche les dents.

- Mais tu…je …Ah laisse tomber pousse toi un peu je veux rentrer dans la douche.

- Yep !

-Arrête de me postillonner dessus !

-Yep !

-Ah ! »

Lorsqu'elles sortirent enfin de la maison un autre problème se posa.

« - On prend ma voiture Jacob à tout fait tout seul.

- On prend la mienne j'ai pas confiance en ton mec qui joue au lego.

- C'est son métier débile !

- De toute manière c'est moi qui conduit on était d'accord.

- Mais on prend ma voiture quand même.

- Donc ça ne te dérange pas que je mette du chocolat partout dans ta playmobile en finissant mes toast ?

- …

- …

- Espèce de cochon, va pour ta voiture.»

La journée passa ainsi entre chamailleries, fou rire et shopping. Alors qu'elles déposaient leurs sacs dans la voiture pour repartir prendre des glaces Nessie se figea dans une attitude mêlant peur et méfiance. Un tel changement de comportement alarma Nel qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Et pourtant Nessie ne bougeait plus comme un animal sauvage aux aguets Nel pouvait presque voir ses muscles tendu à l'extrême comme si elle était prête à bondir d'un moment à l'autre. Quand Nel se décida enfin à regarder dans la même direction que Nessie son cœur fit un bond. Un clignement des yeux plus tard il n'y avait plus rien. Nel se gifla mentalement en se traitant d'idiote. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait vu une chevelure rousse dans la foule qu'il fallait croire que c'était sa mère.

« - On rentre Nel, dit Nessie d'une voix hachée mais néanmoins catégorique.

- Et les glaces ?!

- Tu t'es assez empiffré comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

- Je m'en fou je grossis jamais.

- Nel s'il te plait, je veux rentrer. »

L'air suppliant de Nessie et les petit coup d'œil qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lancer aux alentour eurent raison de la gourmandise de Nel. Même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Nessie et pourquoi elle semblait terrifiée Nel lui faisait totalement confiance. Si elle disait qu'il fallait rentrer alors il fallait rentrer.

Quand elles montèrent dans la voiture Nel remarqua que son amie tremblait légèrement. Nel se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui prit les mains.

« Ecoutes je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tout vas bien du moment qu'on est ensemble d'accord ? Tout ira bien, je te le promets. On va rentrer et tu pourras abuser de mon chocolat aux éclats de caramels. »

Nessie sembla s'apaiser légèrement au fur et à mesure que son amie parlait, elle réussit à lui rendre son sourire même s'il devait être un peu crispé.

« - Oh damned, me dit pas que c'est avec se sourire que tu as séduit Jacob ?

- Idiote. »

Même si l'atmosphère restait toujours un peu tendue elles se sentaient toutes les deux plus confiantes. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin chez Nel, c'est presque en courant qu'elles rentrèrent avec tout leurs sacs. Comme promis elles abusèrent du chocolat jusqu'à ce que Jacob vienne récupérer Nessie. Quand celui ci arriva il eu une discussion avec Nessie dans la cuisine et tout ce que Nel pu capter comme mots fut « Ressemblance » « Dangereux » « meute » et « chasse ».

Ce qui embrouilla Nel plus qu'autre chose. Ils partirent peu après. Nel en profita pour appeler son père et prendre de ses nouvelles en attendant de le voir le lendemain.

Le lendemain Nel se trouvait affalée avec son père devant une émission télé stupide.

« Tu vois ma puce, ici, ils sont innovant, ils nous lobotomisent le cerveau avec ces émissions bidons. »

Nel avait rit pendant au moins un quart d'heure. Au fur et à mesure des conversations autour d'une partie d'echecs Nel avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Papa ?

- Mmmh ? Ton fou va se faire mangé.

- Pas si je te prends ton cavalier avec ma reine, voilà. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ah en effet, vas y poses là.

- Comment était maman quand tu l'as revu.

- …

- Physiquement je veux dire. »

Il eu un étrange silence où son père ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes avec un cavalier et une tour. Puis il soupira et tout d'un coup son père lui sembla avoir pris dix ans.

« - Différente et tellement semblable. Je me souviens que ses cheveux étaient plus rouges encore et sa peau anormalement blanche, elle avait une force phénoménale je l'ai vu Nel. Je te jure que jel'ai vu envoyer ce mec aux yeux rouges dans un mur à dix mètres avec seulement un coup de coude ! Elle lui a arraché la gorge avec les dents bordel !

- C'est bon papa calmes toi, je te crois. Je te promets que je te croie, calmes toi s'il te plait.

- Et puis ensuite ils ont disparût comme ça. En à peine une fraction de seconde, ils n'étaient plus là et puis j'ai senti un coup derrière ma tête et c'est le trou noir.

- Je sais papa, je sais.

- Je la retrouverais Nel. Je découvrirais ce qui s'est passé, je te le promet.

- Je te fais confiance papa. Soit prudent seulement, s'il te plait. »

Quand Nel rentra chez elle quelque chose la dérangeait. Toute cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Ou plutôt tout devenait de plus en plus réelle. Pourquoi avait elle rêvé de sa mère telle que son père l'avait vu alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais décris physiquement ? Cette chevelure si semblable à celle se son rêve qu'elle avait aperçut à Port Angeles c'était bizarre. Et si comme son père disait, sa mère pouvait être dangereuse cela expliquerait la peur panique de Nessie hier.

Mais dans ce cas comment Nessie aurait pu évaluer le danger seulement en regardant une personne, bordel ?!

Elle avait déjà remarqué que Nessie n'était pas net de temps en temps. Elle faisait des lapsus assez étranges, bredouillait des excuses encore plus bizarre et riait nerveusement. Il était clair qu'elle cachait un truc. Mais après tout Nel aussi. Alors Nel n'avait pas cherché plus loin elle aimait Nessie comme elle était peu importe ce qu'elle cachait. Elle ne serait pas du genre à juger sur des on dit. Mais cette fois ce que Nessie cachait semblait l'inclure aussi. Nel secoua la tête pour chasser toute mauvaise pensée. Elle essaierait d'en parler demain avec Nessie.

Le lendemain en arrivant devant la salle de chimie contrairement à d'habitude Nessie n'était pas assise à l'attendre mais l'attendait devant la salle à l'écart. Elle portait un bandage autour de la tête.

« - T'as essayé de faire tes math toute seule ou quoi Nessie.

- Salut Nel.

Son ton était nerveux et ses yeux brillait d'émotion mais son visage restait ferme, ce qui alarma Nel.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Nessie, ça va pas.

- Tu… Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais vaut mieux qu'on ne soit plus amie Nel.

Ce fut comme si le monde avait cessé de tourné. Cette sensation elle pensait l'avoir oublié et pourtant elle revenait plus forte encore. Comme de l'eau glacé qui vous coule le long des os, le cœur qui rate un battement et s'accélère, puis vous avez chaud tout d'un coup et une énorme boule dans la gorge. On l'abandonnait encore. Est-ce qu'elle était destinée à perdre toutes les personnes auxquels elle tenait ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle pour que tous la fuient ?

Sans un mot Nel fit demi tour en direction du parking. Elle entendit Nessie s'excuser derrière elle. Oui Nel aussi était désolée. Elle aperçut Jacob à l'opposée du parking qui la regardait avec un air de pitié peinte sur le visage. Et une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Elle ne voulait de la pitié de personne. On ne pouvait pas infliger de la douleur à quelqu 'un puis ensuite avoir pitié d'elle. Il n'y avait pas pire humiliation. Nel claqua sa voiture dans un mouvement rageur et démarra à toute vitesse. Elle entendit Jacob lui crier de ralentir et lui parler de route glissante. Elle acceléra.

Sur la route elle fut klaxonné par les autres automobilistes qui lui reprochait sa conduite mais elle s'en foutait. Elle arriva enfin chez elle mais elle ne descendit pas. Un mal de tête lancinant s'empara d'elle et elle croisa les bras sur son volant et y laissa reposer sa tête. Nel ne sentit même pas le sommeil la prendre tellement il vint vite. Elle se réveilla en pleine après midi toute groggy et la bouche pâteuse. Mais elle resta là à réfléchir sur ce qui lui arrivait. La douleur et la colère passé elle se sentit plus lucide et remarqua pour la première fois que Nessie semblait aussi triste qu'elle et se sentait vraiment coupable. Comme si on l'avait obligé à briser son amitié avec elle. Nel soupira et sortit de sa voiture. Elle abandonna toute réflexion pour aujourd'hui et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se remettre d'aplomb. Alors qu'elle traînassait devant une série on sonna à la porte. Ce qui au passage lui fit penser que c'était donc impossible que se soit Nessie. Elle rajouta un short de basket par-dessus sa culotte et alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à un joli jeune homme avec exactement les mêmes cheveux que Nessie. Et ça se disait adopté, cacahuète !

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur son beau visage. Certes il était beau mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se moquer d'elle alors qu'il a même pas dit bonjour, malpolie. Définitivement de la même famille que Nessie. Il lui sembla que le jeune homme se retenait de rire allégrement.

« On va se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ? »

Pour le coup il répondit par un rire non contenu.

« - Désolé, je suis Edward Cullen, le grand frère de Nessie.

- Enchantée je suis Nelvana Vanheart l'ex amie de ta petit sœur.

- Oh, euh, désolé pour ça. Je suis juste venue te donner ça de la part de Nessie, il paraît que tu as manqué les cours aujourd'hui. »

Il lui tendit un classeur remplie des cour de la journé. Mais ça Nel s'en foutait parce que de un sa venu ici de la part de Nessie confirmait son hypothèses comme quoi Nessie avait été forcé à briser leurs lien d'amitié contre son grès parce que ce petit chou rose prenait soin d'elle même à distance. De deux pourquoi avait il eu l'air coupable quand elle avait mentionné le fait qu'elle était l'ex amie de Nessie ? Y serait il pour quelque chose dans la fin de son amitié avec Nessie ?

Et bordel pourquoi est ce que son visage exprime du mal aise comme s'il suivait le cheminement de ses pensée ?

Quoi qu'il en soit elle allait cessé de chercher un truc pointu et tranchant à porté de main vu qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle point il était impliqué dans cette histoire. Elle le vit hausser un sourcil et sourire légèrement.

« - Merci c'est gentil je vais m'y mettre tout de suite dans ce cas.

- Bien, bon courage alors, au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Alors voilà un autre des Cullen. Bizarre mais pas méchant. Elle zieuta le classeur posé sur la table de la salle à manger. Elle soupira encore mais s'en empara et se mit au travail.


	4. Chapter 4

Nel se réveilla en sursaut et failli tomber de sa chaise. Paresseusement elle s'étira et regarda ceux qui restaient dans la salle d'étude. Plus personne et la nuit était tombé. Elle se pressa de prendre ses affaires et de sortir du lycée où elle ne croisa que les techniciens de surfaces. Elles maudit ses foutu camarades qui n'avaient pas été foutu de la réveillé. Après tout une fois qu'on a été l'amie de Renésmée Cullen on est forcément un snobinard à éviter comme la peste.

Nel soupira en montant dans sa voiture. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle est Nessie ne se parlaient plus. Elle monta le volume de la radio. Hors de question d'y repenser elle avait déjà assez de problème comme ça sans rajouter une amie lunatique.

Elle repensa au rêve qu'elle avait fait quelque minutes auparavant. Il revenait à chaque fois qu'elle fermai les yeux. Elle était en haut d'une falaise avec Nessie. Puis tout à coup la terre s'ouvrait en deux et Nessie y glissait et l'appelait à l'aide. Alors qu'elle s'élançait pour l'aider sa mère apparaissait et l'empêchait de la sauver. Elle lui répétait sans cesse de la laisser et de rester loin des Cullen alors que Nessie criait à l'aide. La poigne de sa mère est étonnamment ferme et Nessie finit toujours par tomber.

Nel détestait ce rêve.

A un virage Nel vit une ombre dans la forêt se faufiler avec vitesse parmi les arbres. Elle n'y donna pas plus d'importance jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lune ne traverse la forêt jusque la cime des arbres. Et qu'une chevelure flamboyante n'apparaisse en seulement une fraction de seconde avant de redevenir ombre.

Nel n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle ne rêvait pas elle en était sûre et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Dans un virage serré elle suivit l'ombre à pleine vitesse. Pendant une dizaine de minutes elle suivit l'ombre avec toute la rapidité que sa voiture pouvait lui donner et soudainement l'ombre s'arrêta. Dans un mouvement maladroit Nel stoppa sa voiture dans un dérapage approximatif.

Nel et l'ombre restèrent un moment à se dévisager et la jeune fille se sentit comme dans un autre monde, ne pensant plus à ce qui pouvait être possible ou non, elle vivait l'instant présent le cœur battant la chamade, son dos couvert de sueur froide et les mains moites, avide d'enfin savoir la vérité. L'ombre s'enfonça dans la forêt. Nel descendit de sa voiture et la suivit comme une marionnette. A la lisière de la forêt elle hésita un moment. Ce n'était absolument pas conseillé pour sa survie que de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en pleine nuit après quelqu'un dont on ne sait théoriquement rien. Mais c'est ce qu'elle fit. Nel courrait presque pour ne pas perdre de vue l'ombre qui avançait loin devant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Comme ça. Elle avait juste cligner des yeux et elle n'était plus là. Nel explosa.

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! CA T'AMUSES OU QUOI ?! »

Elle shoota dans une pierre qui vint taper un arbre auprès duquel elle s'assit et mit son visage dans ses bras qu'elle posa sur genoux. Elle en avait marre. Marre d'essayer de sauver ce qui restait de sa vie et d'aller d'echec en echec. Marre de courir après des chimères. Marre d'essayer de se convaincre qu'elle allait bien.

« Marre, marre, mare, J'EN AI MARRE ! »

Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais même ça elle n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y avait même pas de larmes pour accompagner ses sanglots. La jeune fille se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière essayant de se calmer. Après un long moment Nel s'était tû et son regard perdu dans le vide commençait à devenir lourd. Elle se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et fit demi tour. Et Nel se glaça. Un homme d'une beauté glaciale la regardait de ses yeux rouges. Des yeux rouges. La première pensée que Nel eu fut que son père n'était définitivement pas fou. Ou alors qu'elle l'était aussi. La deuxième pensée qu'elle eu fut qu'il fallait agir. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle devait gagner du temps.

« Bonsoir monsieur, vous vous balader aussi au clair de lune ? »

Elle aurait voulu se taper la tête contre tous les arbres de la forêt. C'était presque de la provocation. Mais contre toute attente il sourit de toute ses parfaites dents.

« - Mmmh pas vraiment, je suivais une jeune fille.

- Oh moi aussi je suivais quelqu'un. C'est une belle nuit pour suivre les gens n'est ce pas ? »

Il éclata d'un rire séduisant mais qui ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

« - Je pensais en finir vite avec toi mais tu es beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Tu peux le prendre comme ça.

- Eh bien merci. »

Pour toute réponse il s'approcha lentement un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. Nel resta immobile même si une voix intérieure lui hurlait de se carapater en vitesse mais étrangement la jeune fille savait que courir ne servirait à rien. Alors elle le regarda s'approcher yeux dans les yeux et elle vit son sourire s'agrandir. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et huma l'air comme si il y flottait une délicieuse senteur. Avec horreur elle le vit tendre une main blanche et élégante et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de glacé descendre le long de son visage qu'elle comprit qu'il la touchait.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'on brûle pas mal d'étapes quand même ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas se contentant de ricaner légèrement alors que d'un regard avide il scruta chaque partie de son visage et de son corps semblant donner beaucoup plus d'attention à sa gorge que nécessaire.

Il s'approcha encore, tellement qu'elle pouvait sentir un souffle glacial sur son front et elle sentit sa main glacée caresser son cou. Elle aurait voulu hurler à l'aide, le frapper, fuir mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était rester immobile figé par la peur à avalée de grandes goulées d'air alors que son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement il battait fort.

« Tu es beaucoup trop belle pour ne rester qu'une simple humaine, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Nel ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est que ce compliment cachait quelque chose de terrible. Il allait lui arriver quelque chose de terrible. Et elle repensa à cette phrase que sa mère lui avait dit dans son rêve quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé. _Tellement de choses, Nelvana. Tellement de choses._ Nel avait comme l'impression que sa mère avait déjà connu pareil situation. Elle frissonna. Son esprit venait de faire une étrange corrélation. Cet homme et sa mère avait quelque chose en commun. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais les deux partageait cette espèce d'aura dangereuse. Et les mots franchirent ses lèvres dans un murmure avant même qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? »

Il haussa les sourcils comme s'il était surpris qu'elle lui pose une telle question à un tel moment. Mais bien vite son sourire carnassier reprit place sur son sublime visage.

« Je comprend pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je t'approche. Tu es absolument irrésistible. »

Nel sursauta violement quand il plaça une main sur sa taille. Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester son autre main lui attrapa les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Puis elle fut projetée contre un arbre. Sa tête la lançait et son dos lui donnais l'air de se briser a chaque respiration. Elle papillonna des yeux un moment avant de pouvoir ajuster sa vue et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qu'elle vit lui hérissa les poils.

Une femme à la longue chevelure flamboyante se tenait comme un barrage entre elle et l'homme. Sa mère se tenait là. Après onze mois où tous la croyait morte. Juste là, à quelque mètre. Il lui sembla qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour toucher sa chevelure rouge.

« Vas t'en Nelvana. »

Nel sursauta. Elle aurait voulu protester lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait et qu'elle avait intériorisé lui dire sa colère et son soulagement, lui exprimer sa joie de la revoir. Mais l'homme avait disparut de son champ de vision. Elle sentit un souffle glacé sur le sommet de son crâne avant que sa mère d'un mouvement souple et vif ne la ramène derrière elle et qu'elle fonce sur l'homme. Tout allait trop vite pour ses yeux et d'un mouvement maladroit elle évita un tronc d'arbre volant en plongeant à terre. Sa mère réapparut près d'elle.

« Nelvana ma chérie, vas t'en vite ! Ne te retourne pas ! »

Elle repartit à l'offensive aussitôt que son adversaire réapparût. Et Nel se mit à courir dans le sens opposé. Il lui sembla que ses jambes pesaient des tonnes et que le monde tanguait autour d'elle mais elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité elle aperçut la lisière de la forêt et sa voiture. Un hurlement de loup lui glaça les entrailles. Il y avait des loups et sa mère était toujours là bas. Elle se souvint vite que bizarrement , les loups n'étaient sûrement pas un plus grand danger pour sa mère dorénavant qu'un chaton. Nel ne se fit pas prier pour monter dans sa voiture et amorcer une marche arrière à pleine vitesse. C'est toujours le cœur battant qu'elle conduisait à vive allure plissant les yeux dans l'espoir que les lignes de la route ne cesse d'onduler. A peine arriva-t-elle qu'elle couru encore jusque sa maison puis jusque sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise à même le parquet de bois que des tremblements impressionnants la prirent dans tout son corps. Et elle se mit à pleurer, à crier et à taper du poing contre sa porte. Plus rien n'allait. Bordel le monde devenait fou ! Elle essaya de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle sur son propre corps mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de s'étouffer avec des sanglots retenu et de violents spasmes lui tordirent le ventre. Alors elle se laissa aller, parce que c'est le mieux qu'elle pouvait avoir dans cette grande maison vide. Elle insultait, pleurait et tapait tout ce que ses bras pouvait atteindre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la fatigue fut trop grande. Elle resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague avant que l'épuisement n'ai raison d'elle. Nel s'endormit contre la porte de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Nel n'alla pas au lycée. Déjà parce qu'elle avait mal partout et ensuite parce que de toute façon elle ne serait pas concentré sur son travail. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillé Nel avait de suite plongé dans un bain chaud. Elle n'en était toujours pas sortie. Dans sa tête se repassait tout les événements bizarres qui avaient afflué dans sa vie. Et elle ne trouvait toujours pas d'explications qui pourrais la rassurer ne serais ce qu'un peu. Nel avait tellement peur de devenir folle qu'elle décida d'ignorer la peur qui la rongeait et d'abandonner son esprit pragmatique pour l'instant. D'admettre simplement que sa mère n'était pas morte mais c'était transformer en une beauté glaciale qui avait une force phénoménale et qu'apparemment d'autre personnes étaient ainsi. D'ailleurs sa mère la protégeait contre des gens qui apparemment étaient comme elle.

Nel lâcha la bouteille de lotion moussante qui se fracassa contre le sol. Si sa mère la protégeait contre des gens comme elle pourquoi voulait elle que Nel se tienne à l'écart des Cullen ?

Nel comprit quelque chose à ce moment là. Nessie à port angeles avait été capable de voir le danger en apercevant sa mère. Alors elle en était sûre Nessie et les Cullen étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre à tout cela.

Nel sortit de son bain en soupirant. Tout ça devenait de plus en plus obscur. Alors qu'elle s'habillait afin de pouvoir tranquillement se prélasser devant la télé, on sonna à la porte.

Elle descendit en ébouriffant ses cheveux mouillée et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant Jacob black.

« - Salut Nel.

- Salut Jake.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Je suppose que oui tu peux entrer la question est si j'ai envie de te laisser entrer.

- Ne commence pas à faire ta chieuse chaton, laisse moi entrer.

- Si t'avais pas autant de muscle j'te dirais d'aller te pendre avec tes tripes mais comme ce n'est pas le cas je tairais cela en mon fort intérieur et vais te laisser entrer.

- Trop aimable. »

Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine suivi par Jake qui s'installa au comptoir pendant que Nel sortait les restes d'un gâteau au chocolat et du lait avant de s'affaler aussi sur le comptoir.

« - Bon qu'est ce qui t'amène chez moi Sangoku ?

- Si je te réponds le plaisir de revoir une amie tu me croies ?

- Le bon vieux temps où on sautillait dans les prés main dans la main te manque mon bichon ?

- Eurk !

- Tu l'as dis. Alors ?

- Ca te paraîtrait bizarre si je te demandais un habit à toi ?

Nel s'étouffa avec son gâteau.

- Tiens bois du lait ça passera mieux.

Elle avala presque la bouteille entière.

- Un vrai petit chaton.

- Nan mais ça va pas dans ta tête ? Tu me maraboute pas !

- Hein ?

- Bah oui sinon pourquoi tu voudrais un de mes habits ?

- T'es complètement barge, j'en ai besoin, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est dans ton interêt.

Nel soupira profondément. Encore un truc de bizarre.

- Ca a un rapport avec la raison qui pousse Nessie à ne plus me parler n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- D'accord mais à une condition.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu répondes à quelque question.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, vas y.

- Est-ce que il est dangereux pour Nessie de rester avec moi ?

Elle le vit hésiter mais il finit par hocher la tête gravement.

- Est-ce que je suis en danger ?

- Oui, mais ça pourrais s'arranger si on s'organise bien et que tu coopères.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui me met en danger ?

Il la scruta curieux mais finit encore par hocher la tête.

- Encore une dernière.

- Vas y.

- Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses que le commun des mortels ne jugerait pas normal ?

Il eut un silence où Nel pouvait sentir le malaise du jeune homme en face d'elle. Ils se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux sans qu'aucun ne détourne le regard.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Son cœur rata un battement, il se passa un moment où rien ne se dit puis elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de lait et se leva.

- Je vais te chercher un tee shirt.

Il acquiesça seulement se servant une nouvelle part de gâteau. Nel monta les escaliers avec l'étrange impression qu'ils allaient se dérober sous elle. C'était définitif. Tout ça était réelle. Il existait des choses surnaturelle et elles avaient détruit sa vie et son monde. Elle enleva le tee shirt qu'elle portait en mit un autre et alla le donner à Jacob. Avant de s'en aller il se tourna vers elle une dernière fois.

- N'ai pas peur chaton, on ne les laissera pas te faire du mal, Nessie me tuerait. »

Elle ne put que hocher faiblement la tête et le regarder partir. La jeune fille ferma la porte et alla paresseusement s'allonger devant la télé en grelotant. Elle-même ne savait pas si c'était plus de froid ou de peur.

Puis les jours passèrent sans que rien ne vienne déranger sa petite routine. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier toutes ces choses étranges afin de ne pas finir paranoïaque à voir le mal partout. Un soir après l'étude où elle avait encore finit par s'endormir quelqu'un l'attendait près de sa voiture. Elle oublia la solution qui consistait à se carapater en hurlant quand elle reconnu la fine silhouette de Nessie. Malgré qu'elle pensait être en colère contre elle c'est surprise qu'elle se sentit toute heureuse de la revoir près de sa voiture comme lorsqu'elle étaient encore amies et qu'elles rentraient ensemble. Nel arriva devant Nessie qui se tordait les doigts dans tout les sens nerveusement et qui n'osait pas relever la tête. Le cœur de Nel fondit devant cette vision et elle se rendit compte que peut être Nessie n'y était en effet pour rien si des événement surnaturelle la pourchassait elle et que sa famille s'inquiétait qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Même à distance elle avait essayé de prendre soin d'elle. Et Nel avait besoin plus que tout que son amie lui revienne.

« Bon si t'a fini de te fracturer les doigts on pourrait peut être y aller, mais je te préviens il reste qu'une seule tablette de chocolat au caramel et c'est trente et soixante dix pour cent maximum. »

Nessie releva brusquement la tête une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux qui explosa en joie quand elle vit le sourire moqueur de Nel.

« - Quarante-soixante !

- Mmmh va pour quarante-soixante… »

Nel eu le plaisir de se voir offrir le sourire lumineux qui lui avait tant manqué. Soudainement Nessie se jeta sur elle dans une étreinte si forte que Nel en eu mal aux côtes.

« - Tu m'as manqué Nel, je suis désolée pour tout.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, ne me refait plus ce coup là.

- Promis.

- Bien, en voiture alors.

- Hypochocomie ?

- Hypochocomie. »

C'est soulagé d'un poids immense que Nel rentra chez elle ce soir là.

...

_Hello ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et j'attend vos commentaire avec impatience et d'ailleurs je remercie le peu d'entre vous qui m'en on laissé notament Celia123 et Mani11, c'est d'abord pour elle que la suite est là. En faite je suis un peu déçu de voir que beaucoup de gens viennent lire l'histoire mais ne laissent aucun commentaire, ni aucun encouragement, même un smiley suffirait. Du coup je me demande si c'est parce que mon histoire ne plait pas que peu de gens laisse quelque chose mais si c'est le cas j'aimerais savoir quoi pour m'améliorer. Trouver un moment pour écrire c'est vraiment chaud alors quand je le fais et que manifestement beaucoup viennent lire ce serai gentil de laisser une trace de votre passage. Ecrire est un plaisir certes, mais si je publie c'est pour partager alors j'aimerais bien recevoir quelque chose en echange aussi :)_

_Sur ce à la revoyure !_


	5. Chapter 5

« - Aller ! Tu verras ils sont marrant et super sympa !

- C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit à chaque fois que tu m'as fait rencontrer un membre de ta famille Nessie.

- Et c'est vrai, ils sont marrant et super sympa ma famille !

- J'ai rien contre eux, mais Alice m'a sortie mes mensuration en me disant bonjour…

- Elle a l'œil.

- Edward n'arrête pas de se marrer , à croire que ma tête est hilarante.

- Sûrement ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire que tu es très expressive.

- Bref, Emmett m'a demandé si j'aimais frapper dans des objets et il m'a presque vénérer quand je lui ai répondu que je préférais frapper dans les gens.

- Bah tu vois il te vénère !

- Mais je plaisantait ! Et Bella ne dit jamais un mot.

- C'est pas tout à fait vrai.

- Jasper est toujours silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il te sorte une remarque tellement triste mais juste que t'as envie de pleurer. En faite y'a que Rosalie qui est à peu près normale.

- Euh, elle t'aimes pas vraiment.

- Et elle a raison bordel ! On est pas dans le monde des bisounours c'est pas parce que je suis l'amie de sa petite sœur qu'elle doit m'aimer, un peu de méfiance voyons !

- Tu dis qu'on est bizarre mais t'es pas vraiment normal non plus Nel.

- Je sais Nessie sinon je ne les apprécierais pas malgré tout.

- Donc voila ! Tu viens au feu de camps ce soir sur la plage.

- Non ! En plus c'était décidé je me faisais la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux ce soir alors je n'irais pas danser autour d'un feu avec tes amis coyotes.

- Quilleute !

- Peu importe.

- Bon dans ce cas je me vois obligé d'aller balancer à Jake que c'est toi qui a dessiné cet horrible lapin trisomique sur le capot de sa voiture.

- Hé ! Mais comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Franchement Nel, je t'ai vu rentrer dans la maison en te traînant par terre et en te tenant le bide tellement tu riais. Tu te dandinais comme une vieille courge aliéné d'ailleurs, ça m'a inquiété.

- Nan mais je te permets pas, je suis une jeune courge saine d'esprit, c'est ton mec qu'est pas net, franchement qui appelle sa voiture « the rabbit » à part ce coyote.

- Neeeeeeeeeel…

- Bon, bon, ça va mais l'histoire du dessin et de la courge aliéné restent entre nous jusqu'à la mort et on se regarde le premier seigneur des anneau avant, ok ?

- Ok, mon boudin ! »

Elles se tapèrent dans la main et échangèrent un coup de hanche avant de s'affaler dans le canapé pour entamer le film.

« - Aaaaaaaah rend moi l'aaaaaaaaaaneaaaaaaaux Nel ! Je suis Dark vador ! Ksssshh ksssssh ici Dark vador Kssssh où est l'anneau ?

- C'est Sauron d'abord débilos !

- C'pareil, rend moi l'anneaux !

- T'es complètement frappé, laisse moi m'habiller ! »

Nel aurait aimer porter un vêtement léger auquel on s'attend quand on entend le mot plage. Mais elle ne tenait pas vraiment à revenir avec une pneumonie et un poumon en moins alors elle mit une petite robe en velours beige avec d'épais collant noir, des petites bottine caramel et une petite veste en cuir noir.

Dans un geste vif et précis Nessie attrapa l'élastique de ses cheveux et tira dessus laissant un dégradé d'ondulation chocolat cascader jusque le milieu de son dos. Nel n'en tint pas compte, elle devait avouer que se battre contre Nessie lui pompait énormément d'énèrgie.

Alors que Nessie conduisait, Nel se sentait étrangement anxieuse. Essayant de reprendre contrôle sur ses émotions elle but de grandes gorgée d'eau mais l'idée que quelque chose de nouveau allait arrivé n'arrêtait pas de la tarauder . A peine furent elles sortis de la voiture que le bruit des vagues et l'air iodé la relaxèrent grandement. Au loin elle voyait déjà un feu de camps s'élever au milieu d'une ronde de personnes qui s'agitaient.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient les personnes présentes se retournèrent avec pour la plupart un visage avenant, elle remarqua bien quelque visages curieux et intrigué mais rien de bien méchant. Ah quoi que la fille là et le mec là bas pour le coup avaient un regard méchant.

« - Dis moi Nessie, le mode grognon des deux là bas, il m'est réservé particulièrement où c'est physiologique ?

- L'une oui, l'autre non.

- Ah, quand j'te dis que j'aurais dû rester pépère chez moi à regarder le seigneurs des anneaux.

- Nel, je t'en supplie un peu de bonne volonté ! »

Nel entendit des éclats de rires derrière elle et avant même qu'elle ne puisse le voir elle savait déjà qui était en train de sauvagement lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« - Jake, dégage tes pattes bodybuildées de ma tête !

- T'as peur que je te l'explose ?

- Un peu oui. »

Il ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention qu'il se jeta presque sur Nessie pendant que Nel essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« - Alors c'est toi l'amie de Nessie ?

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à un torse qui n'était pas celui de Jacob mais d'un jeune homme avec des yeux noisette pétillant de malice et un sourire le plus amicale qu'elle ai jamais vu.

- Ou sinon on m'a appelé Nel à ma naissance.

Le jeune homme explosa d'un rire chaleureux et lui tendit la main.

- Seth Clearwater !

Un corps poussa celui de Seth sur le côté et une autre main entra dans son champ de vision.

- Moi c'est Quil, les deux qui te regardent comme des bovins sont Collin et Brady, lui dit un jeune homme à l'air calme et malicieux.

Nel trouvait en effet étrange que deux ados plus grand et plus massif qu'elle quand même, la regarde dans les yeux comme si un trésor jaillirai de ses prunelles vertes.

- Hé j'ai pas une tête de bovin, lui peut être mais pas moi !

- Comment ça moi peut être ?!

Et les deux plus jeunes partirent en courant chahutant comme des enfants avant que Quil ne leur cour derrière en leur criant d'arrêter.

- Je te présente aux autres ? Ces deux là m'ont l'air occupé.

Nel ne se tourna même pas vers Nessie et Jacob sachant déjà quelle genre d'occupation ils avaient.

- Avec plaisir Seth.

Quelque mètres les séparaient du reste du groupe à peine furent ils arriver qu'une jeune femme arriva et l'enlaça.

- Hey Nel, c'est ça ? Nessie nous a tellement parlé de toi !

La jeune femme était l'image que se faisait Nel d'une beauté amérindienne, la peau mâte de grand yeux noir des traits fins et une longue chevelure d'ébène. Même les trois cicatrices sur le côté droit de son visage lui donnaient un air de guerrière assez sexy.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas raconté des trucs trop compromettants.

Un homme immense et imposant arriva et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que l'explosion de la tuyauterie du deuxième étage fait parti des choses compromettantes ? lui demanda l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

- Damned.

- T'en fais pas au moins vous ne vous ennuyez pas à l'école, dit la jeune femme en riant, au faite moi c'est Emily et lui c'est Sam mon fiancé. On devrait y aller sinon on aura plus rien à manger avec cette bande de loup !

Nel remarqua en effet que tout les mecs avait en effet une carrure impressionnante. Surement qu'il y avait un truc de pas net dans l'eau de la Push. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à avancer elle entendit des gars rire et crier puis un « attention » vrilla ses tympans. Puis elle sentit un liquide couler le long de sa veste. Sa nouvelle veste en cuir. Sa superbe veste en cuir avec du vulgaire sirop dessus ! La première chose qu'elle fit fut de retirer sa veste pour ne pas salir le reste de ses vêtements. La deuxième chose qu'elle fit fut de chercher des yeux qui était l'idiot congénitale qui avait jugé bon de ruiné sa veste afin de pouvoir le châtier comme il se doit. Seulement lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui courrait vers elle pour s'enquérir de sa santé elle croisa ses deux prunelles ébènes et elle retint son souffle. Il faisait une bonne tête et demi de plus qu'elle et son corps finement mais ferment musclé semblait tendu à l'extrême. Ses cheveux plus long que les autres étaient ébouriffés et retombaient sur ses grands yeux bordés de longs cils. Son nez lui faisait penser à celui d'un lion sans que cela ne lui paraisse ridicule et ses fines lèvres qui s'épaississaient légèrement au centre remuaient faiblement sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire. Mais ce qui intrigua plus encore Nel, ce fut l'air complètement gaga qu'il arborait, un mélange de surprise, d'admiration et de tellement d'autres choses qu'elle ne saurait tout démêler. Et il ne cessait de la regarder sans pour autant réussir à lui dire un mot. Puis peu à peu il sembla revenir sur terre mais il la détailla toujours sans aucune gêne avec l'impression de n'avoir comme seul soucis de graver chaque partie d'elle dans sa mémoire à jamais.

« - Embry, lui dit il soudainement.

Nel haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

- Je m'appelle Embry call, repeta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oh, je vois c'est le nom que je devrais mettre sur ta tombe une fois que j'en aurais finit avec toi pour avoir fait ça a ma veste ?

Elle entendit des éclats de rires des personnes autour dont elle reconnut ceux de Jacob et Seth. Pourtant elle était sûre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient à cette distance. Mais c'était la lueur de panique et de remord qui passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qui l'avait interpelé. Pour une raison obscure elle ne supportait pas de provoquer en lui de tel sentiments. Pourtant en temps normal elle aurait pris plaisir à lui dire de quelle manière elle le tuerait et où elle l'enterrerait mais cela ne lui semblait plus vraiment drôle à ce moment.

- Je plaisantais.

Le soulagement se lut sur son visage et une lueur de malice la remplaça aussitôt.

- Alors tu ne compte pas me tuer ?

- Non.

- Ni me torturer ?

- Non plus.

- Ni me faire bouffer les chaussettes de travail de Jacob ?

- Je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi.

- Hé !

- Alors comment tu t'appelle ?

Elle eu comme l'impression qu'il attendait sa réponse avec impatience.

- Nelvana Van heart, je préfère Nel.

- Nel. »

Elle trouva un peu étrange la manière dont il répéta son nom mais elle n'eu pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que Sam vint et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Embry. Celui-ci protesta au début mais après une œillade pleine d'autorité il fit volteface violemment et s'enfonça dans la forêt en courant. Ce qu'elle trouva encore plus étrange fut la manière étrange dont il tremblait. Encore une fois elle n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que Nessie avec toute sa fougue l'attrapa et l'entraîna vers le buffet où elle fit connaissance avec d'autre personne.

La soirée se passa agréablement et Nel devait avouer qu'elle s'amusait assez avec les coyotes. Et même si elle prenait plaisir à plaisanter avec eux l'image d'Embry ne cessait de s'imposer à son esprit. A la fin de la soirée alors qu'elle saluait Kim, une jeune fille aussi timide qu'adorable, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore une fois dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Embry en partant dans la forêt. Mais elle ne vit rien de plus que l'obscure forêt. Sur le chemin du retour Nessie n'avait pas cessé de la bassiné avec Embry. Elle semblait tellement heureuse à propos de quelque chose que Nel n'arrivait pas à cerner mais parfois il ne fallait pas trop chercher à comprendre Nessie.

« - Alors, alors ?! Qu'est ce que tu penses d'Embry ?

- Il a ruiné ma veste et j'ai caillé toute la soirée à cause de lui.

- Oh quand je vais lui dire ça il faudra s'y mettre à quatre pour qu'il ne s'auto flagelle pas.

- Il est trop aimable.

- Abandonne cet air nonchalant et sceptique mon boudin, je sais qu'il s'est passé comme une connexion entre vous tout à l'heure.

- Ca s'appelle l'électricité statique, j'ai pas arrêté de me prendre des coups de jus toute la soirée, tes potes ont la peau brulante !

- Nel, Nel, Nel, tu es en plein déni.

- Dénie de quoi au juste ?

- Mais vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ! Comme Jacob et Nessie, Sam et Emily, Bella et Edward, Paul et Rachel, Quil et Clair !

- Oh mon dieu mais Clair c'est pas la gamine de tout à l'heure ?

- Euuuuuuuuuuh, oui…NON ! Elle s'appelle Clair mais je te parle d'une autre Clair elle était pas là mais bref on s'en fout ! Il y aura aussi Nel et Embry !

- T'es complètement pété. Comment tu peux dire avec tellement de conviction que je suis faite pour être avec un gars que j'ai rencontré y'a deux heures ?

- Y'a plein de choses que tu ne comprendras pas même si je te l'expliquais.

- Que sa seigneurie pardonne mon cerveau sous développé dans ce cas.

- Le prend pas comme ça, fais moi juste confiance. Tu n'est pas encore prête pour entendre certaine choses. »

Nel ne dit rien. Il y avait comme un accord tacite entre les deux filles. Parler de choses étranges n'était pas dans le contrat même si Nel se doutais que Nessie savait beaucoup et qu'elle pourrait si elle le voulait répondre à toute les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais plus les jours passait plus respecter ce pacte devenait difficile, Nel perdait patience. Vivre avec l'impression d'avancer dans le noir et de ne pas savoir si devant soit se trouvait un mur était frustrant et terrifiant. Alors Nel était en colère. Parce que Nessie toute amie qu'elle soit n'avait pas le droit de lui dire si elle était prête ou pas à voir la lumière se faire sur ces étranges choses qui avaient bouleversés toute sa vie. C'était Nel qui les vivait au jour le jour qui subissait tout ça toute seule sans famille ni personne pour l'éclairer et en parler, alors elle avait le droit de se mettre maintenant à chercher des réponses quoi qu'en penses Nessie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son accord pour chercher à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et si elle devait chercher les réponses dans le danger alors elle le ferait sans hésiter. Parce que dorénavant elle préférait se confronter au danger et avancer plutôt que rester passive et avoir l'impression de couler de jour en jour.

« D'accord Nessie, je ne chercherais pas plus loin. »

Elle saurait, peu importe le danger, peu importe le prix.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Tadaaaaaam ! Voilà, voilà Nel compte faire des bêtises et pleins d'autre trucs idiots ! J'appréhende un peu comment vous allez prendre l'intéraction avec Embry,Mais dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience ! _


	6. Chapter 6

Nel se réveilla encore en sueur cette nuit. La lune était pleine et sa lumière vive éclairait la forêt d'une blanche lueur. Le bruissement des arbres porté par le vent fort qui soufflait contre sa fenêtre lui paraissait comme des chuchotements. Comme d'habitude elle se leva et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre afin de prendre un peu l'air. Et c'est toujours aussi attiré par la forêt qu'elle la regarda les yeux encore embrumé de sommeil. Un moment passa avant qu'elle ne referme la fenêtre et qu'elle n'aille se recoucher, comme toutes les nuits où elle se réveillait après un mauvais rêve.

Elle commençait à s'endormir quand un hurlement de loup la fit sursauter. Les loup ne venait jamais aussi près de sa maison d'habitude. C'est la boule au ventre qu'elle se releva et se posta devant sa fenêtre. La surprise passé elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi attirée par la forêt. Comme si des réponses s'y trouveraient. E t c'est tout ce que voulait Nel. Comme dans un rêve elle se vit enfiler un sweet par-dessus son pyjama et enfiler des chaussures. C'est la bourrasque de vent frais qu'elle se prit en ouvrant la porte qui la réveilla de son état de transe.

S'apprêtait elle vraiment à s'enfoncer dans la forêt en pleine nuit avec des loups en liberté parce qu'elle avait l'intuition qu'elle y trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Un nouveau hurlement de loup la fit reculer. Elle referma la porte et c'est en traînant des pieds qu'elle entra dans le salon et alimenta le feu en grelotant. Qu'est ce qui n'allait plus chez elle ?

Un coup elle est prête à sortir faire jou-jou avec des loup, un coup elle se cache, un coup elle croit voir des revenants super naturel, un coup elle croit au mauvais rêve et aux hallucinations.

C'était ça devenir fou ? Ne plus savoir si elle rêvait un de ses rêves horribles où si c'était vraiment la réalité. Peut être que ses désirs lui faisaient voire et croire en des choses qui ne sont pas vrai.

Elle jeta rageusement un bout de bois dans la cheminée.

Nel ne voulait pas croire une seconde qu'elle devenait folle. Elle avait vu des choses qui ne sont pas normal elle en était sûre et si c'était dire au rationalisme d'aller se faire voir alors soit. Elle se leva plus déterminé que jamais, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

« Voila qui est bien plus intéressant »

Nel devint glace.

Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix de velour, un homme à la beauté glaciale et aux yeux d'un rouge sang qui l'avait terrifié quelques semaines auparavant. Cette homme qui se trouvait à présent derrière elle, dans sa propre maison.

Nel ne se retourna pas. Elle tapa un sprint vers la forêt. Les loups qui hurlaient et semblaient agités lui semblait bien plus attrayants à présent. Elle donnerait tout à ce moment pour se retrouver à leurs côtés et loin de cette homme. Alors que Nel se réjouissait d'être entrée dans la forêt elle hurla lorsqu'elle le vit sortir nonchalamment de derrière un arbre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Il me semblait que tu était bien plus éloquente la dernière fois très chère. »

Nel essaya de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Elle ne se demanda même pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver là avant elle, toutes ses pensées à présent diriger sur comment écarter le danger le plus longtemps possible.

« Mais ça chère Monsieur c'est avant que vous ne vous amusiez à m'envoyer des troncs d'arbres dans la figure. »

Il ricana apparemment très amusé et se mit à faire les cents pas autour d'elle. Nel avait plus l'impression qu'il chassait et qu'elle était sa proie. Et que ça l'amusait énormément. Tant que cela l'amusait alors il ne lui ferait pas trop de mal. C'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais dans le besoin de le surprendre elle le devança.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question la dernière fois . »

Il sembla à la fois surpris et satisfait comme s'il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à être là.

« - A qui la faute jeune fille ? Il semblerait que tu ai beaucoup de protecteurs.

- Je ne les connais pas.

- Bien sûre que si.

- Vous ne faîtes pas parti de mes protecteurs.

- Tu as raison. »

Nel sentit son souffle se saccader en même temps que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine plus fort encore.

« Quoi qu'il en soit si je te le disait s'offrira à toi deux solutions. »

Il s'approcha lentement comme s'il savourait chaque instant où il sentait la peur monter en elle. Dans son regard brillait une lueur d'envie et d'excitation, alors que tout son corps était tendu prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« Soit tu deviens comme moi… »

Elle vit le grand intérêt qu'il portait à ce choix sans même le regarder. Elle frissonna quand d'un geste nonchalant de la main il rajoute l'air ennuyé :

« …soit tu meurs. »

Nel, bien que tout ses poils s'étaient hérissé, essaya d'ignorer la vague glaciale de peur qui l'envahissait.

« - Ce serait fâcheux ça quand même.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Mais si je trouve toute seule ce que vous êtes alors cette condition ne s'applique plus n'est ce pas ?

- Cela dépend.

- De quoi.

- De mon humeur. »

Son ton avait été plus sec elle commençait à le lasser et ce n'était pas du tout bon pour elle. Elle commença à espérer que sa mère puisse arriver. Elle donnerait tout pour que sa mère arrive là maintenant comme la dernière fois et qu'elle la sauve. Nel se figea. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa mère elle se battait mortellement avec ce même homme. Pourquoi lui était il là et pas sa mère ?

« Qu'est il arrivé à maman ? »

Il ne répondit pas, un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et un air désolé se peignit sur son visage faussé par le sourire cruel et la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Pauvre petite qui a perdu sa maman. »

Nel sentit une boule grossir dans sa gorge et ses yeux lui piquer. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir les larmes mais rien y fit elles coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

« Là ça devient franchement lourd. »

Son ton était d'un ennui qui, Nel le savait, lui serait mortel.

Derrière le rideau de larmes elle ne distingua pas ce qui surgit soudainement d'entre les arbres et fondit sur lui.

« Nel recule ! »

Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi la voix de son sauveur était celle de Rosalie, elle se contenta d'obéir à la seconde près. Elle n'eu jamais fait aussi bien. L'homme s'écrasa juste là où elle se tenait une seconde auparavant. Il se leva pour foncer sur elle mais Emmett et Jasper firent barrage tandis que Bella surgit de nulle part suivit d'Edward.

« Nel, tu ne dois pas rester ici. »

Nel observa Alice un moment avant d'acquiescer. Aussitôt et sans comprendre comment elle se retrouva sur le dos d'Alice à traverser la forêt à une vitesse affolante.

Puis des bêtes immenses surgirent d'entre les arbres et se mirent à courir à leur hauteur. Nel crut rêver. Une douleur lancinante lui prit la tête. Des loups géants. Des loups géants qui leurs grognait dessus et se rapprochaient de plus en plus. L'un d'eux était d'une profonde couleur grise parsemé de taches noirs mais semblait être le plus enragé et se rapprochait le plus d'Alice. Nel resserra son étreinte autour d'Alice et plongea son visage dans son cou. Sa tête allait exploser. Elle entendit Alice leur parler.

« Je l'emmène en sécurité vous n'avez rien à craindre pour elle, vous lui faites peur ! »

Elle entendit un des loup hurler et elle sut lequel c'était sans même regarder. Puis lentement ils s'éloignèrent et Nel ne les entendit plus. Le voyages dura peu de temps et à peine fut elle reposé à terre quelqu'un lui sauta dessus dans une étreinte maladroite. Elle reconnut Nessie.

« - Oh mon dieu Nel, j'ai eu tellement peur, je suis désolée de tout ce qui t'arrive et de ne t'avoir pas dit qu'on était des Vampires et…

- Des Vampires … »

Nel avait répété faiblement cette dernière information comme si tout s'expliquait enfin. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Parce que les vampires n'existaient pas. Mais Nessie et sa famille étaient des Vampires, ainsi que ce gars. Ainsi que sa mère. Son mal de tête s'intensifia.

« Merde, Nel, ça va ? »

Nel s'évanouit.

C'est la sensation d'une main caressant ses cheveux qui tira Nel de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux avec l'impression qu'elle avait des courbatures jusque dans les paupières. Nessie lui offrit un discret sourire tout en continuant de masser son cuir chevelu.

« - Salut Ness.

- Salut Nel.

- Quelle belle journée !

- Il fait nuit Nel.

- Quelle belle soirée !

- Il pleut.

- Bon je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre, à demain !

- Nel.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne peux pas éviter LA discussion.

- T'inquiètes pas, c'était gênant mais je l'ai déjà eu avec ma mère y'a un bout de temps, à demain !

- Nel tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. »

Nel referma la porte de la chambre de son amie en soupirant. Oh que oui elle savait de quoi elle parlait. De vampires. De putain de vampires. Et si auparavant elle en aurait rit, là elle voulait plutôt en pleurer. Parce que tout ça était fou. Parce que le monde n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Ce n'était plus juste un bout de paradis où elle s'éclatait avec ses potes et sa famille où son seul souci était d'avoir de bonnes notes pour aller dans une bonne faculté. C'était devenu un enfer où la solitude et le désespoir avait été ses seuls compagnons parce que des créatures fantastiques avaient décidés de faire irruption dans sa vie. Il fallait aussi que ses seuls amis fassent parti de ce monde mystique. Des vampires. Nom d'un petit bonhomme. Ca n'aurait pas put être des pokémon grandeur nature, le retour des dinosaures ou une invasion de patates sanguinaires ? Non. Fallait que se soit un truc de dangereux et que ça lui tombe dessus.

Nel regarda Nessie dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Inquiétude, peine, amitié pouvait elle lire dans ses yeux de biches. Elle avait l'air tellement humaine pourtant.

« Explique moi tout. Tout ce que tu sais. »

Et Nessie parla. Elle lui raconta avec soulagement tout ce qu'elle gardait caché depuis toujours. L'histoire de sa mère et de son père, Jacob et la meute, les volturie et la manière dont les Cullen vivaient. Tout. Et malgré le soulagement de pouvoir enfin vider son sac à son amie, il y avait aussi la crainte de l'effrayer et de la voir s'éloigner du monstre qu'elle pouvait être.

Nel écoutait attentivement et si au début elle semblait sceptique, la sincérité que dégageait Nessie était tout ce qui était de plus vrai. Alors décidant de ne pas douter de son amie Nel ferma à double tour dans un coin de sa tête toute les lois naturels qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Car le monde se révélait à elle sous un nouveau jour.

« - Pour ce qui est de ta mère Nel, continua Nessie mal à l'aise et le regard peiné, Jacob et la meute n'ont rien trouvé, je suis vraiment désolée…

- T'en fais pas Nessie, coupa Nel un peu trop fermement, ça fait onze mois que j'ai fait mon deuil, j'avais l'impression de voir une revenante.

- Elle a fait ça pour te protéger Nel…

- Je sais, l'interrompit elle encore une fois la voix brisée, c'est juste que si elle n'était pas vraiment morte elle aurait pû revenir ! Mon père est interné bordel et moi j'ai vécu un enfer ! »

Sa voix se cassa sur la fin et elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Elle n'avait jamais dit à Nessie ce qui était arrivé à sa famille ni comment elle avait vécu après ça. Nel voulait oublié et tourner la page mais son passé interférait trop souvent dans son présent. Elle sentit Nessie l'enlacer derrière elle.

« Nel, quand on devient un nouveau née le sang de ceux que l'on a aimé en tant qu'humain devient irrésistible. Il a fallut à certain des décennies avant de pouvoir approcher ceux qu'ils aimaient. Je suis sûre que ta mère a toujours veillé sur toi de loin pour ton propre bien. N'en doute pas. »

Nel avait la gorge serré. Elle le savait. Tout ça elle le savait déjà. Mais c'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'on la lui enlève alors qu'elle venait de la retrouver ? Il leur aurait fallut du temps mais avec des efforts ils auraient pû vivre de nouveau tout les trois ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

Nel se traita mentalement d'idiote. Rien n'aurait été comme avant. Sa mère avait changé, son père était interné et même elle avait changé. Tout aurait été différent et elle devait accepter que les douces années passées ne reviendrons plus.

On toqua à la porte et un bel homme blond dans la trentaine entra dans la chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Cullen père.

« - Bonsoir Nel, comment te sent tu ?

- Bonsoir Mr Cullen, comme si un vampire m'avait agressé et vous ?

Un fin sourire vint étirer les fines lèvres du docteur.

- Nous allons tous très bien, et toi aussi apparemment.

- Merci d'être intervenu, j'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il voulait mais ce n'était pas mon bien.

- C'est normal, je te propose de nous rejoindre pour en parler ?

- Bien sûre. »

Le docteur sortit suivi par les filles et les mena au salon où toute la famille Cullen et Jacob étaient déjà là.

Une belle femme aux cheveux châtain et aux traits doux vint à sa rencontre.

« - Bonsoir Nel, je suis Esmée Cullen.

- Enchantée madame.

- Je suis désolée de tout ce qui t'arrive, tu n'aurais jamais dû être mêlée à ce monde.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, je m'y ferai. »

Esmée l'emmena s'assoir près de Nessie et Jacob et lui tendit une assiette de macarons au chocolat et du lait.

« - Nessie m'a dit que tu adorais le lait, lui sourit elle gentiment.

- Un vrai petit chat de goutière, railla Jacob en enfournant deux macarons à la fois dans sa bouche.

- Au moins mon développement cérébral est complet, tu devrais t'y mettre mon garçon, répliqua Nel en lui chipant un macaron.

- Stop ! Vous commencez pas tout les deux !

- Non, Nessie ! Ca devenait intéressant ! se plaignit Emmett.

- Ne sois pas si belliqueux Em, on en sort tout juste ! réprimanda Bella alors que Alice rigolait.

- Et on y retournera bien assez tôt, ajouta Jasper avec un air soucieux.

Nessie capta le regard de Nel qui voulait clairement dire « tu vois quand je te dis que ce mec est d'un lugubre ! ». Edward se mit à rire en essayant d'être discret.

- C'est pas tout mais Nel vient de se faire attaquer par un vampire et cette discussion ne mène à rien, soupira Rosalie. »

Nessie intercepta le regard de Nel qui cette fois voulait dire « Tu vois quand je t'avais dit que cette fille était des plus normale. » Puis un instant passa avant qu'elle ne grimace l'air de se rappeler que Rosalie était aussi un vampire qui ne l'aimait pas vraiment donc potentiellement dangereux. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle faisait parti de ceux qui l'avait sauvé et que donc elle n'était plus a caser dans la catégorie « dangereux » mais « un peu sauvage ». Edward éclata de rire.

Nel haussa un sourcil alors que les autres la regardaient d'un air curieux, elle observa Nessie faire un signe de tête à Bella qui hocha la tête. Elle sut que Bella mettait en place son bouclier afin qu'Edward ne puisse plus entendre ses pensées. Lorsqu'Edward fut remit de ses émotion il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Emett qui imita grossièrement un félin à l'attention de Rosalie, puis tout les deux repartirent dans un fou rire.

Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Rosalie et Bella afin de calmer les deux jeunes hommes, tandis qu'Alice ronronnait à quelle point son Jasper était calme et tranquille.

« - Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous concentré, commença Carlslie, il y a des choses qu'il faut que tu saches. Le vampire qui t'as attaqué s'appelle Alsar volkovitch et d'après nos recherches il cherche à créer son propre clan de vampire.

- Une sorte de famille comme vous quoi.

- C'est ça, sauf qu'il ne choisit pas ses membres à l'article de la mort comme je l'ai fait mais ceux qui lui plaisent peu lui importe si ils sont bien vivants.

- C'est lui qui a transformé ma mère c'est ça ? souffla-t-elle la gorge serré.

- Oui Nel, répondit doucement Bella, elle est venue nous trouver pour nous dire de rester loin de toi elle ne voulait pas que tu sois mêlée à tout ça.

- J'y suis mêlée depuis qu'elle a disparu de toute façon.

- Ta mère traquait Alsar, reprit Rosalie, parce qu'il avait dans le projet de te transformer afin que tu rejoignes son clan.

Le cœur de Nel rata un battement. Elle avait discuté avec ce psychopathe normal, alors qu'il voulait la tuer et la transformer en vampire. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là auprès de quelle danger elle était passé. Son cœur se serra quand elle pensa qu'il n'y avait eu personne pour sauver sa mère de ce monstre. Elle avait du vivre un cauchemar.

- A chaque fois qu'il venait te voir il envoyait son clan pour nous occuper, continua Edward.

- Une horde de nouveaux née, précisa Jasper, on était trop débordé pour veiller sur toi.

- Je suis impressionnée qu'à chaque fois tu ai pu gagner autant de temps pour que quelqu'un ne vienne à ta rescousse, lui dit Alice étonnée.

- Je dirais que j'ai de la conversation.

- Nel ou comment discuter avec un vampire enragé, se moqua Nessie.

- C'est plutôt qu'il aimait sentir ta peur et ton déséspoir, railla Jacob.

- On a pas tous le cœur vaillant d'un labrador désolée, répliqua Nel alors qu'ils se battaient presque pour le dernier macaron.

- Prend ça dans tes dent le toutou, ricana Rosalie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit il faut trouver un moyen de l'arrêter où on ne sera jamais tranquille, intervint Jasper.

Nel se retourna tellement vite qu'elle était sûre d'avoir choppé un torticoli.

- Quoi ?! Vous m'avez pas dit que ce malade est encore vivant !

- Bah techniquement il est mort, dit Emett.

- Son clan nous ont rattrapé quand on se battait contre lui puis ils ont fuit quand la meute est arrivé, répondit Bella.

- Damned.

- Tu ne dois plus resté seule chez toi, expliqua Edward, on se relayera pour veiller sur toi.

- Ou alors elle peut venir habiter ici le temps que cette histoire se finisse, dit Carlslie.

- La meute ne sera pas d'accord pour qu'elle reste avec des vampires surtout un en particulier, intervint Jacob, elle est humaine si elle doit aller quelque part c'est à la Push.

- Nel est là et Nel dit qu'elle n'ira nulle part qui n'est pas chez elle ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

- De toute manière, reprit Jasper, l'important est de trouver comment se débarrasser d'eux le plus vite possible.

- Les volturies ne doivent pas en entendre parler, précisa Bella.

- Alsar ne dira rien et fera tout pour que rien se sache parce qu'il est hors la loi, il n'a pas le droit de transformer des humains non consentant pour former une force militaire qui plus est, expliqua Jasper.

- La seule issue définitive est une bataille, dit sombrement Edward.

Un silence tomba sur le salon seulement interrompu par le hoquettement de terreur de Nessie. Et Nel se sentait dépassé. Une bataille ? Une bataille ?! Elle se retrouvait être l'enjeu d'une bataille ?!

- La meute se battra pour Nel de toute manière, décida Jacob.

- Et nous nous battrons pour Nel aussi et afin de payer nos dettes envers les loups, dit Edward alors que Bella hochait la tête.

- Alors les Cullen suivront, affirma Calrslie.

Nel n'en revenait pas, une guerre se déclarait devant ses yeux et elle avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute.

- Mais c'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle.

Bella se tourna vers elle un air compréhensif sur le visage.

- Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être la cause de tout et de ne pas mérité cette attention, je suis passé par là aussi. Mais tu as fait beaucoup pour nous sans t'en rendre compte et tu n'y est pour rien si un fou furieux te coure après. C'est la moindre des choses qu'on peut faire. Tu as besoin d'être protégée, tu ne peux pas t'en sortir autrement Nel.

Nel sentit Nessie glisser sa main tremblante dans la sienne. Nel la serra fort.

- Je pourrais toujours faire la pompom girl sur la touche ?

Emett s'esclaffa et même Rosalie sourit tandis que Nessie lui envoyait une tape derrière la tête.

- Fait juste attention aux projectiles en tout genre, lui dit Jacob.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Bras, jambes, estomacs, têtes, corps ou loups volants, cita Jasper calmement et Nel éclata de rire.

- Vous êtes glauques, réprimanda Nessie. »

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hey yaah ! Voici donc un chapitre où ma foi il se passe bien des choses ! Aloooooooooooooooooooors ? Dîtes moi tout ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Merci aux r'vious c'est ce qui 'a motivé pour faire la suite malgré mon emploi du temps de ministre ( si si je vous jure ) et oui Akira Kyo, Embry s'est bien imprégné, le pauvre. Franchement qui voudrait d'une fille un peu bizarre et pourchassé par un vampire ! Ah oui, Edward et Jacob. Autant pour moi. Merci Mania 11 j'espère que tu aime la manière dont les choses avancent, et Els merci pour ta r'viou et toute la vérité sur la mère de Nel ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant._

_Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de vu qu'a cet histoire, si vous pouviez laisser une petite trace de votre passage ( par une r'viou par exemple, enfin j'dis ça comme ça à tout hasard m'voyez ?) ce serai grandement apprécia par ma petite personne. Oui je suis humble. _

_A la revoyure camarades !_


	7. Chapter 7

Nel bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil torve à la montagne de lierre et autres végétaux qui envahissaient le petit établi abandonnée situé derrière sa maison et qu'elle n'avait jamais touché. En faite il était tellement bien recouvert par toute cette flore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à ce que Nessie ne fonce dedans en essayant de conduire la voiture à Jacob. D'ailleurs il en avait presque pleuré, Nel avait trouvé ça hilarant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant elle se retrouvait debout devant ce travail de titan avec sur le dos un sweet à son père et un vieux short de basket. Elle regarda le râteau puis la bêche puis une sorte d'énorme ciseau et décida qu'elle commencera avec ses mains. Alors qu'elle tirait dans tout les sens tout ce que ses mains pouvaient attrapé comme végétal elle entendit un rire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu et qui sonnait extrêmement bien à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à Embry Call avec pour seul habit un short en jean. Elle pensa dans un premier temps à quelle point elle le trouvait charmant puis elle se souvint qu'il riait. Qu'il riait d'elle plus précisément.

« J'ai un ciseau à proximité dont je n'hésiterais pas à me servir si tu n'arrête pas de te moquer de moi, Embry. »

Nel sursauta presque quand elle se rendit compte de la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom. Embry lui-même cessa de rire immédiatement, le fantôme d'un sourire encore sur ses lèvres et l'air ravi. Il détailla les jolies traits du visage de Nel ses yeux en amendes d'un vert saisissant qui regardait partout sauf en sa direction, ses hautes et délicates pommette légèrement rosée, son nez fin et droit qu'elle fronçait d'embarassement et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres rouge si bien dessiné et pulpeuse juste comme il fallait. Il remuerait ciel et terre juste pour pouvoir les effleurer. Le regard du jeune homme vagabonda sur la silhouette de Nel et même si elle était habillé comme pour aller dans une mine il adorait la manière dont ses courbes gracieuse se voyait légèrement à travers ses vêtement amples et la manière dont ses bras croisée sous sa poitrine marquait sa taille de guêpe. Même négligemment attaché en chignon, il trouvait ses cheveux magnifiques, d'une jolie couleur chocolat qui tombait dans un dégradé d'ondulation jusque dans sa nuque gracile.

Nel ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise. La manière dont il la regardait lui semblait irréel. Elle avait l'impression d'être la plus belle fille du monde sous ses yeux et il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. C'était qu'il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Elle se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait elle sortir d'aussi stupides affirmations ?

« - Je peux savoir à quoi tu jouais au faite ? dit il en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

- Je jouais pas je travaillais !

- Tu veux dire que cette manière étrange de bouger ton popotin en poussant des couinements de désespoir c'est travailler ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle retint un éclat de rire, mais elle avait beau se manger les joues son sourire était bien visible. Nel releva la tête fièrement, à défaut de paraitre vexée autant la jouer hautaine.

- Merci pour la description humiliante, mais on se réveille pas tous un matin avec quinze kilos de muscles greffés au corps.

- Hey ! C'est naturel ça ! fit-il mine de s'insurger.

- Oui je connais l'histoire de gênes mutant etc. mais faut avouer que le naturel à l'air franchement dopé.

- Je suis vexé.

- T'as qu'a me montrer ce que t'as dans le ventre en m'aidant à débroussailler tout ça.

Embry eu un sourire devant la mine faussement innocente de Nel et sa tentative adorable de manipulation.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de manipuler les gens comme ça, demanda-t-il.

- Que Dieu m'en préserve , répondit-elle faussement outrée.

- De toute manière tu n'en a pas besoin avec moi Nelvana, dit-il tranquillement en s'approchant d'elle, demandes et je ferais de mon mieux, termina-t-il en remettant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Nel. »

Celle-ci avait soudainement très chaud. Ils étaient trop proches. La manière dont il la couvait du regard et ses douces paroles semblaient tellement sincères. Et étrangement elle était convaincue que c'était vrai. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir elle ne dit rien et son embarra dû se voir car elle vit du coin de l'œil ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé.

Agacée et surtout très embarrassée elle le repoussa des deux mains et lui tourna le dos pour se remettre au travail. Sa réaction le fit rire.

« - Si tu compte rester là à te bidonner tu peux t'en aller, grogna-elle en farfouillant rageusement dans la dense végétation.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle sentit une main chaude lui prendre l'avant bras et la tirer doucement en arrière.

- Tu ne vas pas enlever grand-chose comme ça, dit il simplement d'une voie où l'amusement s'entendait clairement.

Il prit sa place et pris la petite pioche qui gisait non loin.

- Tirer dessus ne sert à rien, tu te fatigue pour rien et en plus ça repoussera plus vite et plus fort. Il faut trouver la racine, et creuser pour tout enlever.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle le vit donner quelque coup net et précis dans la terre humide et d'un geste sec il déracina une sorte de fougère qui amena dans son sillage une longue trainée de végétation dense et verdoyante dévoilant ainsi un pan entier de l'établi. Sur le coup Nel se sentit vexée qu'il soit aussi efficace alors qu'elle en se tortillant dans tout les sens n'avait réussit qu'a se ridiculiser .

Pour couronner le tout il se tourna vers elle un air goguenard à peine dissimulé.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi fier, bougonna-telle, tu viens seulement d'accéder au titre de « Grand maître Fougère » !

- Mais tu peux m'appeler grand maitre, dit il dans un éclat de rire.

Elle fut un moment frappé par la manière dont ces yeux brillaient quand il riait. Elle eut la paradoxale pensée qu'ils étaient lumineux malgré leur couleur sombre.

- Je suppose que grand maitre fougère est un titre supérieur à celui de panda épileptique ? »

Nel aurait voulu paraître furieuse et lui balancer la pioche à la tête par fierté mais elle était trop occupée à se tordre de rire pour ça. Un panda épileptique ? Elle n'aurait pas dit mieux.

Et sans vraiment se rendre compte du regard émerveillé et plein d'envie que le jeune homme posait sur elle, Nel essuyait ses larmes de rire et lui lança un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour la forme . Puis elle se saisit de la pioche et lui lança :

« Bon Fougère tu m'aides à déraciner tes sœurs ?

Nel soupira bruyamment. Elle s'ennuyait mortellement depuis qu'Embry était parti. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait dix huit heure deux et retint une exclamation de surprise en se rendant compte du temps qu'elle avait passer avec Embry sans même s'en apercevoir. Ils avaient passer la matiné à batailler dans la flore sauvage en discutant plus ou moins sereinement. Oui, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer quelque pics lorsque l'occasion se présentait un peu comme elle faisait avec Jacob. Seulement Nel savait que ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Avec Jacob c'était une gentille chamaillerie, le genre de choses qu'elle aurait fait avec son frère s'il avait eu la chance de naître. Mais avec Embry c'était moins naïf, plus audacieux, comme si leur joute verbale laissait passer un autre message que celui en apparence, quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore se dire.

Après avoir débroussaillé plus de la moitié du travail elle lui avait proposé de déjeuner avec elle pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé. Le sourire qu'il lui avait envoyé lui filait encore d'agréable frisson.

Elle avait pris une rapide douche et s'était empressé de se mettre au fourneau heureuse de cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même depuis longtemps. Et le temps s'était écoulé sans même qu'elle le sente passer. Ce qu'elle avait senti par contre c'était ce regard brûlant qu'elle sentait courir sur sa silhouette sans que cela ne la gêne plus que ça. Parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais aussi senti pleine et en sécurité comme à ce moment là. . Il avait cet air calme et réservé qui cachait en faite une personnalité chaude et haute en couleur, pleine de malice.

Et Nel se figea. Car la jeune fille venait de réaliser une chose.

« Oh, putain. »

Elle était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureuse d'Embry Call.

Nel essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse chocolat, mais à peine eut elle dégager sa vision qu'une bourrasque de vent frais vint lui obstruer la vue de nouveau. Elle prit une grande inspiration savourant cet fraicheur qui la vivifiait appréciant cet odeur caractéristique de la terre après la pluie, du bois mouillé et de végétaux en décomposition.

Son regard perdu loin devant elle dans cet océan déchaîné sous ses pieds qui se balançaient paisiblement. Bien que cela puisse paraître fou et suicidaire Nel ne se sentait ni folle ni effrayée d'être ainsi assise sur le bord d'une falaise. La jeune fille se sentait bien.

D'ailleurs elle eu la prétention de se dire que ce lieu était le sien. Après tout elle avait bien galérer avant de le trouver.

Pour comprendre il fallait revenir quelques heures en arrières. Comme tout les samedi matin Nel s'était levé toute joyeuse dans la perspective d'aller rendre visite à son père. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé les deux heures de route à chanter à tue tête. Ensuite elle avait passé la matinée avec lui sans encombres malgré la culpabilité qui la rongeait de savoir finalement la vérité sur sa mère tandis que lui restait ici injustement interné à mariner dans ces éternelles question. C'est donc avec toute l'énergie dont elle était capable qu'elle essaya de lui changer les idées au maximum. D'ailleurs ils s'étaient tellement bien amusé qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. En même temps elle perdait toute notion temporelle quand son père se mettait à imiter sa psychologue. Puis aux alentour de midi il devait partir à un rendez vous de bilan dont l'issue déterminerai la suite de son séjour ou l'abrogation dans le meilleurs des cas dans cette hôpital. C'est pourquoi au lieu de passer la journée avec lui elle ne passa qu'une matinée. Après l'avoir accompagné et échangé une accolade dans le style gangster suivi d'une petite danse de la victoire bien à eux ils se quittèrent.

Sur le chemin du retour alors qu'elle était passer devant le panneau indiquant la Push et continuer tout droit pour atteindre Forks elle remarqua pour la première fois une sorte de masse végétale qui semblait cacher un panneau. Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas qu'il y avait une autre ville entre la réserve et Forks. Alors Nel curieuse comme elle était se gara sur la chaussée et sortie de sa voiture pour atteindre le panneau qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de débarrasser de cette végétation. Mais lorsqu'elle pu voir quelque chose les intempéries et la météo capricieuse du coin avait déjà fait son travail et plus aucune écriture ne se voyait sur ce panneaux jaunâtre. Déçu elle fit demi tour quand elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba au sol. Rien d'extraordinaire, certes. Cependant c'est a ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut que le sol s'affaissait en diagonal comme une pente sous la flore sauvage. Intriguée elle s'avança doucement puis prenant son courage à demain elle s'enfonça dans la végétation s'attendant à plonger en plein dans la forêt mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit pousser une exclamation de surprise. Juste derrière ce rideau d'arbres et de buissons qui faisaient sa taille se trouvait un petit chemin en plein milieu de la forêt qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir servi depuis longtemps vu la dense végétation qui se trouvait à l'entrée. C'est pourquoi jamais personne n'avait remarqué ce panneau ni ce chemin d'ailleurs, c'était comme abandonné. A cette pensée Nel sautilla presque d'excitation. La perspective d'avancer dans un chemin qui n'avait pas été foulé depuis des années et dont peu être, et elle l'espérait, seule elle connaissait son existence lui filait des frissons d'adrénaline. Cependant un détail refit surface et elle fit demi tour jusque sa voiture, qu'elle démarra et alla garer un peu plus loin caché près des arbres sur le côté opposée de la route. Lorsqu'elle revint à l'endroit initiale elle eut un peu de mal à retrouver son chemin tant la nature cachait bien l'endroit, d'ailleurs elle alla recouvrir le panneau qu'elle avait un peu mis a nu tout à l'heure. C'était gamin mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne remarque ce panneau, surtout s'il était aussi curieux qu'elle. Nel s'enfonça ainsi dans la forêt en suivant docilement le chemin de terre qui pouvait bien laisser passer un gros 4x4 sans problème. Elle sourit comme une détraquée se sentant comme ses héros de films qui entrait dans un lieu un peu par hasard et qui allait découvrir un truc de fantastique. Mais son sourire de benêt s'envola quand une petite voix dans sa tête lui susurra qu'elle agissait aussi comme ses filles stupides qui s'aventuraient dans les bois sombres alors qu'un tueur en série l'attend caché derrière un arbre avec sa tronçonneuse et son sourire de psychopathe. Ce genre de filles qu'elle insultait d'idiote derrière son écran d'habitude. Elle tressaillit et se stoppa. C'est vrai que c'était pas prudent surtout qu'il y avait un Vampire complètement timbré qui la voulait. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos. Mais à quoi pensait elle franchement ?

Nel regarda autour d'elle. La forêt semblait paisible, son silence seulement troublé par le bruit des animaux qui y vivait. Et le chemin s'étendait toujours devant elle. La curiosité pris finalement le dessus parce qu'elle continua de marcher. Après tout Carlisle lui avaient bien dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'empêcher de vivre parce cet Alsar voulait sa peau. Enfin son sang. Ou plutôt sa mortalité. Et puis les loup patrouillaient jusqu'au Canada alors le périmètre de sécurité était assez étendu tout de même. Forte de ses arguments elle continua d'avancer sereinement et sourit lorsque pour une fois le soleil étendit ses rayons à travers les nuages gris.

Il lui sembla qu'elle marcha pendant un bon moment et en sortant son portable elle glapit misérablement quand elle se rendit compte que ça faisait plus de quarante cinq minutes qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Mais son attention fut vite détournée par cette masse qu'elle apercevait au loin. Comme une sorte de maison qui s'élevait entre les arbres. Mais elle était trop loin pour le voir alors excitée comme une puce elle se mit à courir un sourire grand comme une banane sur le visage. Et plus elle s'approchait et plus ses yeux pétillait d'émerveillement . Elle avait dit une maison ? Foutaises ! C'était une sorte de Manoir qui se dressait fièrement derrière les arbres alors elle continua d'approcher et fut bientôt confrontée à un immense portail. De part et d'autre de ce portail se trouvait comme un muret et Nel n'en voyait pas le bout. Nel s'avança donc et posa ses mains sur le fer froid et rouillé, travaillé dans de complexes arabesques. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle put voir le manoir de plus près. Le lierre le recouvrait presque entièrement et les branches des arbres plein de feuilles s'appuyaient lourdement sur ses mur et cela tranchait avec le style gothique du manoir. C'était purement gothique même. Et cela fila les jetons à Nel qui trouva ce manoir abandonné un tantinet glauque. Allez donc savoir pourquoi la jeune fille n'avait pas fait demi tour quand son poids sur le portail l'avait fait cliqueter. Non, tout ce qu'elle fit fut de pousser plus fort et d'improviser une danse de la victoire quand le portail céda dans un grincement sonore faisant fit de la terre et la poussière qui lui tomba dessus. Elle entra et essaya tant bien que mal d'avancer dans ce par terre d'herbes sauvage et de ronces. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les escaliers qui menait au perron elle ne put que rester froidement hypnotisé par les deux gargouilles sur chacune des rampes. Dieu que c'était moche. On aurait dit deux démons.

C'est quand elle n'entendit pas de grincement en montant les escaliers qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient fait dans ce qui semblait être du marbre noir. Elle atteignit la porte en fer forgé sur laquelle toute une panoplie de symbole s'emmêlaient les uns aux autre et Nel se surprit a trouver cet étrange mélange plutôt classe. A peine posa-t-elle la main sur la porte qu'elle la retira vivement. Le fer était glacé, tellement qu'il l'avait comme _brûlé._ Nel s'éloigna et redescendit les escaliers décidant de ne pas pousser sa curiosité jusque vouloir entré dans l'étrange bâtisse. Elle fit alors le tour du manoir ce qui lui prit tout de même une bonne dizaine de minute avant de se retrouver à l'arrière où visiblement le terrain continuait jusque se perdre dans la forêt. La jeune fille s'approcha de la lisière et remarqua un petit sentier assez large pour une personne . Sans se poser plus de question elle s'y aventura.

A un moment elle entendit comme un bruit sourd. Elle se figea les sourcil froncés, les oreilles aux aguets et attendit. Puis cela recommença à intervalle régulier, parmi les bruits de la forêt il ne se percevait presque pas mais il était bien là. C'était quelque chose de familier mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus alors elle quitta le sentier et se dirigea vers le bruit. Et plus elle avançait et plus ce bruit se faisait clair. Les arbres se faisait moins dense et le bruit de plus en plus fort mêlé au hurlement du vent. Soudain Nel vit la terre se faire remplacer par le ciel.

Après s'être reconnecté à la réalité Nel identifia l'endroit où elle était comme une falaise et le ciel qu'elle pensait n'était autre que l'océan. Un océan aux couleurs tellement semblables au ciel et dont les vagues s'écrasaient violemment contre les roches de la falaise. C'était ça le bruit. Emerveillée Nel s'était assise en ayant cette impression d'être seule au monde et si petite devant ces forces de la nature qui s'agitait autour d'elle. La puissance de la terre et des arbres autour d'elle, le hurlement du vent qui soufflait si fort que Nel se demanda un moment s'il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer valser avec les mouettes. Et l'océan qui se déchaînait sous ses pieds. Il lui sembla un instant que les vagues qui s'éclataient contre les parois de la falaise n'étaient que les bras de l'océan qui cherchaient à l'attraper. Nel resta ainsi un long moment.

Voilà donc comment elle avait atterrit ici.

Nel lâcha un soupir de bonheur qui se mua en glapissement de terreur quand elle se rendit compte que l'eau en dessous d'elle était devenu sombre. Intriguée elle scruta le ciel pour réaliser que le soleil caché derrière d'épais nuages devait sûrement se coucher. Elle trouva étrange que ni Nessie ni Embry ne l'avait appelé pour savoir où elle était passé tout ce temps, après tout il était déjà dix sept heure cinquante trois. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun réseau. La poisse, ils avaient déjà dû essayer de l'appeler sans résultats. Elle se pressa donc de rebrousser chemin en courant consciente de l'inquiétude qui devait ronger ses amis. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer une nouvelle fois le manoir en le contournant pour atteindre le portail, et un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle croisa les deux gargouilles qui siégeaient fièrement dans l'obscurité qui recouvrait maintenant le manoir. En refermant le portail Nel se figea et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle aurait juré voir quelqu'un debout sur le perron. Elle se retourna une dernière fois mais rien. Son imagination lui jouaient certainement des tours dans l'obscurité inquiétante qui gagnait la forêt. Elle continua son chemin en marchant le plus vite possible. Nel soupira de frustration, il ne lui semblait pas que le chemin était si long tout à l'heure. Elle pressa le pas et malgré tout ses efforts il fallut bien une heure entière pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt et qu'elle entende le bruit rassurant des voitures qui filait à toute vitesse sur la route. Elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la forêt et rejoignit sa voiture essoufflée. Sans attendre elle démarra sa voiture et fila sans interruption jusque sa maison.

Quand elle avait pensé que ses amis s'inquiéteraient elle ne pensait sûrement pas à retrouver une partie de la meute devant sa maison et une Nessie blanche comme un linge dans les bras de son père. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Nel se rendit compte de la gravité de ses actions. Avec la menace d'Alsar qui rôdait elle aurait dû les prévenir qu'elle tarderait. En faite elle n'aurait pas dû tarder du tout. Si toute les tête étaient tourné vers elle quand elle arriva, lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture elle s'apprêtait à réceptionner Nessie mais certainement pas à voir Embry lui tomber dessus.

« Nel ! Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Mais bon sang où est ce que tu était passé ? »

Il ne criait pas, et sa voix même si vibrante d'émotion restait calme et mesuré sûrement pour ne pas la brusquer. Il avait poser ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise à tout moment et dans ses yeux sombre elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude et du soulagement mais ce qui la statufia fut l'infinie tendresse qui y était.

Et Nel ressentit une bouffée de honte la submerger. Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote elle avait été d'agir aussi inconsciemment.

« Nel ! T'étais où ? »

C'était la voix douce et inquiète de Nessie qui la sortie des ces pensée.

« -Je…J'ai juste, commença Nel d'une voie enrouée, j'ai juste traînée aujourd'hui comparée à d'habitude c'est tout je ne pensais pas que …

- Mais pourquoi tu ne répondais pas, s'insurgea Nessie, je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois Nel.

- Y'avais pas de réseau tu penses bien que je t'aurais répondu une fois sur dix au moins.

- C'est pas drôle Nel, j'ai cru que…

- Ou est ce que tu étais pour qu'il n'y ai pas de réseau à Seattle, tiqua Embry.

Nel n'avait pas pour intention de leur mentir sur ce qu'elle avait fait de son après midi mais leur dire qu'elle s'était promené dans la forêt lui semblait être du suicide. Mais devant le regard inquisiteur d'Embry elle eu du mal à trouver un mensonge adéquat. Et en plus Edward hocha négativement la tête comme pour la dissuader de dire ne serai-ce qu'un demi-mensonge. Putain de télépathe.

- J'étais dans la forêt, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, entre Forks et La Push.

- On a ratissé la forêt jusque l'état voisin Nel, intervint Jacob.

La perspective qu'il puisse émettre l'idée qu'elle leur mente fit enfler en elle une vague de colère.

- J'y étais, dit elle calmement s'exhortant au calme.

Pour toute réponse Jacob se tourna vers Edward qui scrutait Nel incertain.

- Elle dit la vérité, dit il à l'attention de Jacob.

- Comment est ce qu'on a put passer à côté sans remarquer son odeur, demanda Embry.

- Ni l'entendre ou même la voir, ajouta Seth.

Nel trouvait ça bizarre mais une petite idée faisait son chemin dans sa tête. Ce qu'Edward ne manqua pas d'intercepter.

- Quel est cet endroit Nel, je ne l'ai jamais vu aux alentour, interrogea-t-il la perplexité se lisant franchement sur son visage.

- C'est pas possible que tu l'ai raté lors de tes nombreuses heures que tu as passés à gambader joyeusement dans la forêt après Bambi Edward, fit remarquer Nel alors que Nessie pouffait à la vision de son père gambadant avec bambi.

Pourtant celui-ci ne perdit pas son sérieux.

- Non je ne l'ai jamais vu, dit il catégorique.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin, s'exclama Jacob.

Nel se tortilla mal à l'aise.

- Ben, en fait, commença-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer Nessie qui se calait contre Jacob comme pour écouter une bonne histoire, Je rentrais de Seattle quand j'ai remarqué un panneau que j'avais jamais remarqué avant. Alors comme j'avais du temps à tuer je suis descendu de la voiture et je suis aller voir mais y'avais rien d'écrit dessus.

- Rien du tout, demanda Seth, un panneau blanc comme ça posé sur la route.

- Il était plutôt recouvert de feuilles en faite, ensuite j'ai remarqué que la terre faisait comme une pente donc …

- Avoue que tu t'es rétamé et que t'a roulé dans la pente, susurra Nessie avec un sourire moqueur. Tes habits sont plein de terre, ajouta-t-elle devant le silence de son amie.

- Ouai bon on s'en fout, s'insurgea-t-elle alors qu'Embry semblait se détendre pour la première fois et arborait un léger sourire en coin, donc j'ai jeté un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté des buissons…

- Traduction : tu t'es jeté comme une amazone dans les buissons.

- Si quelqu'un pouvait bâillonner l'hybride je lui en serai reconnaissante.

Jake mit sa main sur la bouche de Nessie.

- Merci, donc je disais que en passant de l'autre côté des buissons, et on s'en fout de comment, j'ai découvert un petit chemin de terre et comme je voulais m'aérer l'esprit je l'ai suivi.

- Tu as suivi un chemin en t'enfonçant dans la forêt toute seule alors qu'un détraqué de sang sue te cherche, pour t'aérer l'esprit ? demanda lentement Embry sidéré.

- C'est sûre que dit comme ça, mais en gros…hum, oui ?

- Continu Nel, l'encouragea Edward.

- Après un long moment à marcher, continua-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer le regard accusateur d'Embry, j'ai trouvé une sorte de maison abandonné alors comme j'était curieuse je suis allé voir et…

- Une maison abandonné ? s'exclama Quil.

- Et t'es allé voir ? demanda Jacob perplexe.

- Bah quoi, on a tous voulu le faire quand on était gamin ! se justifia-t-elle

- Oui mais t'es _une fille_ ! Ca se barre en courant normalement ! s'exclama Seth avant de se prendre une taloche à l'arrière de la tête par sa sœur.

- Laissez la terminer, s'impatienta Edward.

- Donc je suis aller voir et la porte semblait bien fermé donc je suis pas entré…

- Mais tu serais entré sinon ? interrompit Seth

- Je sais pas ça aurait fait quoi une fille Seth, toi qui à l'air de si bien t'y connaître, d'ailleurs c'est suspect t'a pas un truc à avouer ? demanda Nel perfide un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Hey ! s'insurgea-t-il devant la remise en question de sa virilité tandis que le reste du groupe ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser, même Leah décrocha un sourire.

- Donc j'ai juste continuer mon chemin et je me suis retrouvé sur une falaise et comme s'était calme j'y suis resté.

- C'est tout ? demanda Embry.

- Oui, c'est tout, dit elle en roulant des yeux, pas de menaces de mort ni d'agressions étrange, je me suis juste promené et j'ai perdu la notion du temps, y'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais promis la prochaine fois je préviendrais quelqu'un. Désolée je m'attendais pas à créer un tel remue ménage, ajouta-t-elle honteuse.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas grave du moment que tu vas bien, soupira Embry.

- Je voudrais bien que tu me montre cet endroit Nel, ça m'intrigue vraiment, dit Edward après un moment de silence.

- Comme tu veux.

- Maff Opffffi !

- Je crois que tu peux débâillonner l'hybride Jake.

- Ah oui, désolé Nessie.

- Je disais moi aussi je veux venir voir cet endroit ! s'exclama Nessie tout sourire.

- Ca sera plus marrant, en effet, on essayera d'entrer dans la maison si tu veux, s'excita Nel alors que Nessie hochai vigoureusement la tête.

- Personne n'entrera dans cette maison, intervint Edward en regardant tour à tour sa fille et son amie, je veux juste savoir qu'est ce que cet endroit que je n'ai jamais remarqué.

Nessie regarda Nel l'air de dire « t'inquiète on le fera une prochaine fois quand il sera pas là » ce à quoi Nel lui renvoya un sourire éclatant. Edward les regarda avec consternation.

- Bon je suppose qu'on peut rentrer maintenant, bailla Seth.

- C'est vrai que tu as encore une discussion sérieuse à avoir avec ta famille Sethy, sussura Nel, mes bonnes pensée t'accompagnes camarade !

- Je me vengerai Nel, lui retourna-t-il dans un sourire de prédateur, cet affront ne restera pas impuni ! »

Alors que tous partaient et que le devant de sa maison devenait de plus en plus vide Nel soupira longuement en se rendant compte à quel point elle était fatigué. Elle se tourna vers Embry qui n'était toujours pas parti.

« Je vais me faire une chocolat chaud, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Il se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête dans un discret sourire.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis autour d'une énorme tasse de chocolat pleine de crème et de caramel et bien qu'Embry le dégustait avec plaisir avec des biscuit Nel l'observait perdu dans ses pensées.

Certes au fil des semaines ils avaient tissé un lien très fort, mais Nel ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui les liait. Ils s'amusaient comme des amis, Nel parlaient sans réserves et agissait sans retenu avec lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et malgré sa nature réservé il lui semblait que lui aussi. Et pourtant il y avait souvent ces moments où la tension était tel que l'air en devenait électrique, ces moments où sans se contrôler elle voulait juste être proche de lui le toucher, l'embrasser. Elle avait déjà été amoureuse mais là c'était tout autre. C'était à la fois plus fort, plus intense et infiniment plus doux. Il avait ces geste doux qui lui échappaient parfois, elle captait bien souvent ses regard brûlants la manière qu'il avait de vouloir la protéger de tout, la jalousie qui avait assombris ses yeux quand Seth lui avais fait un bisou sur la joue pour la remercier de son cadeau d'anniversaire. Nel voulait bien parler d'amour mais il lui semblait que c'était autrement plus différent.

Perdue dans ses réflexion elle n'avait pas remarqué que lui aussi intrigué par son silence l'observait méticuleusement. Et encore une fois il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver si belle, si désirable la manière qu'elle avait de légèrement mordiller sa lèvre inferieur la rendant plus rouge encore. Il s'exhorta au calme et au self contrôle en détournant le regard, mais c'était de plus en plus dure pour lui de refreiner ses sentiments pour Nel, son désir de la toucher de la garder auprès de lui, de l'embrasser et lui montrer a quel point il l'aimait. Plus il passait de temps auprès d'elle et plus cela devenait difficile de ne pas laisser son regard courir sur la courbe de ses hanches, sa taille fine qui remontait jusque sa poitrine qui lui semblait parfaite, la ligne gracieuse de sa gorge. Ses hormones ne l'aidaient pas du tout, il ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois dont il avait rêver d'elle de façon plutôt suggestive. Il entendait encore les boutades des ses frères pendant les patrouilles à ce propos.

Et elle était là à le regarder dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre d'une manière qu'il trouvait insolente. Elle ne se rendait probablement pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait à cet instant. Et le loup à l'intérieur de lui hurlait de prendre possession de ses jolie lèvres, de les faire siennes. Conseil qu'une partie de l'adolescent qu'il était approuvait. Mais il ne brusquerait jamais son imprégné.

Alors qu'il essayait d'éclaircir ces idée la voix délicieuse de son âme sœur se fit entendre, dans une question qui le laissa bouche bée.

« Qu'est ce qui nous lie Embry ? »

Il lui sembla que cette phrase lui avait glissé des lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive car elle sembla elle-même étonnée et son regard se posait partout sauf sur lui. Gênée elle murmura un « Laisse tomber » a peine audible et prit son verre vide pour le mettre dans l'évier afin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Embry l'avait suivi naturellement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, encore intrigué par ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Quand elle se retourna elle se retrouva face au jeune homme qu'elle trouva beaucoup trop proche et elle eu soudain très chaud. Pourquoi est ce qu'il se baladait toujours sans tee shirt ?! C'était un crime de lui exposer son torse parfaitement sculpté et ses abdos si bien dessiné à longueur de journée ! Elle s'empressa de relever son regard jusque ses yeux qui la fixaient d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Je serai pour toi, ce que tu voudras que je sois. »

Nel eu chaud, très chaud même. C'était son imagination perverse où il venait de lui faire une proposition indécente, si ?

Non, Embry ne ferais jamais ce genre de proposition déplacée et Nel s'insulta mentalement d'avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné. Mais le fait qu'il était torse nu à quelque centimètre d'elle ne l'aidait pas non plus à avoir des pensée cohérentes.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était la seule chose qu'elle était en mesure de formuler. Mais c'était vrai. Pourquoi un tel dévouement ? Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui les liait.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est rester auprès de toi. »

Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi mais plus les secondes passaient et moins cela lui semblait important. Le regard qu'il lui lançait la transperçait de chaleur lui donnant d'agréables frissons. Elle ne remarqua pas comment ils s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre mais le fait était là, il lui semblait qu'il lui suffisait de redresser un peu plus la tête pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de gêne. A cet acte elle vit comme un feu s'allumer dans son regard et elle l'entendit respirer plus fort, ce qui la rendit un peu plus nerveuse.

Puis il recula lentement l'air confus.

« Je suis désolé, je… je voulais pas te brusquer…hum, je vais y aller. »

Et il commença a se diriger vers la porte.

Nel resta les yeux grands ouverts d'incompréhension. La brusquer ? Bordel, elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine peut être ?

Outre la colère le voir s'éloigner lui arracha le cœur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne. Se maudissant d'avoir été aussi nerveuse et hésitante elle l'appela.

Il se retourna pour voir Nel s'approcher lentement de lui avec un air déterminée sur le visage. Son air sérieux ne fit qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur et alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres elle hésita un instant avant de lentement lever sa main et de la poser sur son épaule brûlante. Il frissonna à ce contact et il ferma les yeux quand elle fit glisser jusque son cou provoquant de délicieux frissons. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il ne sut ce qu'elle y avait vu mais elle s'empourpra légèrement. Il ne la trouva que plus belle. Elle s'approcha doucement, il se permit de poser une main sur sa taille et il l'a sentit frémir à son contact. N'y tenant plus il se rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'elle posait sa deuxième main sur son torse. Avec une infinie douceur il frôla ses lèvres des siennes et il frissonna sous la douceur de ses lèvres. Il fut surprit quand Nel redressa la tête pour lui mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Ce fut comme un brasier qui s'alluma en lui, il croisa son regard vert qui brillait d'une flamme particulière. Et sans plus se poser de question il se baissa doucement à la rencontre des lèvres de son imprégnée. Il lui sembla que son cœur explosa de joie que son corps entier s'enflammai. Il embrassait enfin son imprégnée. Avec délectation il remuait ses lèvres contre les siennes douces et chaudes, il les happait avec gourmandise. Doucement il mordilla à sont tour sa lèvres inferieur et elle soupira d'aise contre les siennes en se collant entièrement à lui faisant glisser sa main de son torse à son cou le faisant frissonner davantage. Il sourit et il la sentit sourire à son tour contre ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se remette à l'embrasser pour son plus grand plaisir. Il la sentit sursauter quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres mais sa langue vint le trouver bien assez vite. Et c'est un ballet endiablé qui commençait alors chacun jouant avec l'autre essayant de prendre le dessus parfois.

Nel perdait la tête, dans se tourbillons de sensations et alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : l'embrasser encore. Le regard brûlant il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et joueuse elle les mordilla alors qu'il souriait. Doucement il lui embrassa le menton et descendit dans son cou en l'embrassant encore et Nel soupira d'aise. Elle plongea une de ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme tendis qu'il continu sa douce torture et de l'autre elle traçait avec délice les contours de ses pectoraux et de ses abdos. Elle ne broncha pas quand il déboutonna rapidement les premiers boutons de sa chemise et qu'il embrassait sa gorge, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est être encore plus proche de lui. Alors elle se colla encore plus à lui et instinctivement le bas de son ventre vint se presser contre sa hanche. Embry eut un râle contre sa gorge qu'il couvrait de baisers alors qu'il l'enserrait dans l'étau de ses bras. Dans un éclair de lucidité Nel se rendit compte que son bas ventre frottait contre quelque chose d'assez dur et elle réalisa ce que c'était. Et malgré tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait elle ne put empêcher l'appréhension de monter doucement en elle. Alors ne voulant pas le refroidir trop rapidement elle s'empara impérieusement de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable avant de se dégager lentement encore tremblante d'émotion.

Embry avait toujours ce feu en lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait interrompu ce moment de pur bonheur puis il la vit gênée lui adressant un sourire un peu crispé d'excuse. Il vit aussi qu'il avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise et il rougit violemment en se rendant compte que c'était lui et lui seul qui avait ravagé sa gorge de suçons. Et il comprit qu'ils avaient été trop loin. C'était leur premier baiser et il avait dû l'effrayer à ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais elle le devança d'une voix calme:

« Si tu ouvre la bouche pour t'excuser, j'te fous dehors Embry . »

Et sans vraiment savoir quoi faire il la serra contre lui. Un peu surprise au début elle se laissa aller contre son torse chaud.

« - J'aurais du savoir m'arrêter …

- On a tout les deux été un peu dépassé Embry, chuchota-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien et en caressant ses pommettes des ses pouces, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. Moi je ne regrette pas du tout ce moment, ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

- Mon dieu, moi non plus, souffla-t-il. »

Il aurait aimé lui parler de l'imprégnation, mais il ne savait pas comment elle le prendrait et il ne voulait pas briser ce moment magique. Alors il se contenta de la guider vers un canapé du salon de s'allonger avec elle appuyé contre son torse et il la serra contre lui. Elle ne dit rien mais il la sentit sourire pendant qu'elle caressait doucement son avant bras et bientôt sa respiration devint régulière et les battements de son cœur ralentirent. Il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son imprégnée savourant son odeur exquise et la douceur de sa peau. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le prendre aussi alors qu'il respirait avec sérénité cette douce odeur de miel et de jasmin.

_voila donc le prochain chapitre ! Je sais je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour le faire mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps entre les révisions et les examens bref vous voyez le tableau. Mais Hé ! Pour ma défense ce chapitre et beaucoup plus long que les autre et il s'y passe des choses ! LE PREMIER BAISER D'EMBRY ET NEL KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Je m'en remet pas moi même d'avoir écrit cette partie emplie de tension sexuelle ! Hum, Nel est siiiiiiiiiiiiii audacieuse, Coquine ! En tout cas merci pour vos r'viou et j'attend vos impressions sur ce chapitre parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de choses alors s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que je dois améliorer ! _

_Schuss !_


End file.
